Scoobies In Paris
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: Sequel to The Scoobies Movie. While Holidaying in Paris, Willow plans to find a new Mommy. The Scoobies, with help from gutsy new friend Faith, must thwart the plans of the evil Madame Glorificus to marry Willow's father, Ira, for her own selfish gains.
1. The Bobfather

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

An: Thanks to the excitement of some loyal reviewers of mine, I'm starting this just a little bit sooner than expected. Enjoy!

* * *

"I believe in the playground" said one-year old Buffy Summers to a mysterious figure sitting behind a large desk. Her baby sister, Dawn, sat in a pram beside her. "It's my favouritest place in the whole world. But, two yesterdays ago, a bad thing happened while we was playing there. Some big kids took my sister's binky and buried it in the sandbox."

"Binky buh-bye" said Dawn sadly.

"They maked my sister cry" Buffy continued, as Dawn whimpered. "So I said 'Dawnie, this is a job for the Bobfather'." The figure at the desk spun around, revealing herself as Buffy and Dawn's three-year old cousin Cordelia. She currently wore a moustache of milk and cookie crumbs.

"You come to me on the day of this wedding" she said in a mafia-style Italian accent, "And ask me to take care of the kids who made your sister cry?"

"No" Buffy frowned. "Dawn just wants a new binky."

"That's it?" yelled Cordy, jumping up on the desk. "A binky? I don't get to squeeze no-ones head, or pull no-ones hair?"

"Uh.. no" Buffy repeated.

"Binky pease" said Dawn.

"Dumb baby, can't even make a good wish" Cordelia grumbled to herself, then sighed, holding a hand out towards Dawn. "Okay, kiss my ring." Dawn bent forward, but instead of kissing the ring she began to suck on the red plastic stone like it was a binky. "Eww!" Cordy cried, pulling her now drool-covered hand away from Dawn, and gesturing for she and Buffy to leave. "Go send the next ones in, and tell them to bring a sponge!"

--

Buffy took Dawn and headed out of Cordy's makeshift office and back into the function room where the reception of Giles' wedding to Jenny Calendar was taking place. Giles was the cousin of Buffy and Cordelia's fathers Hank and Carl. He had met Jenny after she helped point them in the right direction to find the children when they'd been lost in a forest a few months before, and the pair had really hit it off, aside from some slight disagreements over whether books or computers were a better source of information. Nearby, Buffy's friends Willow and Tara were dancing with another friend, Fred.

"Nine, eleven, uh, twenty.." said Willow, staring at her feet and trying to count her steps. Tara was doing the same thing.

"Willow, Tara" Fred laughed. "You're not 'sposed to look at your feet when you're dancing."

"We g-gots to, Fred" said Tara.

"They keep getting all tanglied up!" said Willow. The little redhead tripped over her loose shoelaces and fell, but Fred caught her, giggling. On a nearby table, Buffy's other two friends Xander and Anya were making quite a mess as they tried to climb up the many tiered wedding cake.

"Faster, Xander!" Anya cried. "We gots to get to the peoples on top!"

"I got dibs on the feets!" said Xander as he tried to push his friend higher.

"Xander, Anya" Buffy said solemnly as she passed by, "The Bobfather will see you now." Xander and Anya slid down the cake, completely ruining one side of it, and jumped off the table, heading towards Cordy's 'office'. The little Bobfather's parents, Carl and Candice, were dancing nearby.

"I can't believe Cordelia saw that movie last night" said Carl worriedly. Cordy had seen part of 'The Godfather', which explained her behaviour.

"Well I can't mother and merger at the same time" Candice frowned, having had a busy time at work recently. "Besides, she only saw a scene or two, it couldn't have made an impression.."

--

Xander and Anya now stood in Cordelia's 'office'.

"Uh, Bobfather, we founded this in my crib last time Xander stayed over.." Anya held up the broken head of her rocking horse.

"Well that's what you get for wiping your boogers all over Harmony!" Cordy snapped.

"So that's where I left 'em!" Xander exclaimed.

--

Buffy and Dawn were now dancing on the DJ's turntables. Well, Buffy was dancing, Dawn was just wriggling and bouncing. Their mother's friend Robin Wood lifted them off, while the DJ, music loving demon named Lorne, grabbed a microphone.

"Now" said the Lorne, "Let's give a warm round of applause to the number one newlyweds out of this week's top ten married couples... Mr Rupert Giles, and Mrs Jenny Calendar!" The crowd cheered as Giles and Jenny stepped out from behind a curtain. Music played, and the couple began to dance.

"Come on Jenny, let's show the youngsters how it's done" Giles grinned.

"So Ira, think you'll tie the knot again?" Xander's mom, Jessica, asked Willow's dad, Ira, as they watched the newlyweds dance. "'Cause I've got a cousin who's lookin'. Big bones, broad shoulders, and she can eat her weight in pie in one sitting!"

"Uh, thanks Jessica, but pie gives me hives.. so does dating" Ira looked around, wanting to change the subject. "Gee, Giles and Jenny sure can boogie."

--

It was now Willow and Tara's turn to visit the Bobfather.

"You're like family to me Rosenberg, you too Maclay" said Cordelia in her Mafia accent. "Name your wishes."

"Um, uh... gosh Bobfather, I don't know what to wish for." said Willow.

"M-me neither" said Tara.

"How hard could it be? Hurry up and pick something already!"

"Um, uh, well, um.." Willow babbled and began to pick her nose, a nervous habit.

"I didn't mean your nose!" Cordy snapped. At that moment, Fred poked her head through the door.

"Come on you guys, Giles is throwing the gardner!"

--

After the 'gardner' or, garter, had been thrown, Cordelia decided to wander around the room for awhile. She spotted a baby sucking on a binky and smirked, snatching the binky as she walked by. The baby began to cry.

"Here you go Droolie" Said Cordy, shoving the binky in Dawn's mouth as she passed. "It fell off a truck."

"See Dawnie?" Buffy said to her smiling baby sister. "You got your wish!" Meanwhile, Hank, Carl, and Giles stood around the punchbowl.

"We're really happy for you Giles" said Carl.

"Yeah, Jenny's a great lady" said Hank.

"She's definitely a keeper" Giles smiled, looking over as Jenny picked up Buffy and tickled her, then placing a hand over his heart. "Of course, it was my dear mother's love in here that kept this old Watcher's faith in love alive!"

"Alright folks" said Lorne from the stage, "It's time for a special dance with all the kids, and their moms."

"Mommy just loves dancing with her beautiful girls" Joyce smiled, taking Buffy from Jenny and scooping up Dawn. All the kids, including Xander, Anya, and Fred, danced with their mothers. Willow watched her friends sadly, with Tara beside her. Neither one of them had a mother. Willow called out to Cordy as she passed.

"Wait Cordelia, I know what I wanna wish for!" she took a deep breath. "I'd kinda like to have a new mommy."

"Sorry Rosenberg, that game's over" Cordy frowned. "'Sides, I'm wanted on the dancefloor." Cordelia ran onto the floor, into Candice's open arms.

"But that's my wish" said Willow sadly. Tara wrapped her friend in a warm hug. She had at least had some time with her mother, but Willow's had died soon after she was born, so she had no memory of her at all.

"Sorry Willow" Tara whispered. When she and Willow were alone, Tara's stutter was almost non-existent.

"It's okay" Willow sighed. Ira, who was sitting alone at a table nearby, stood up and came over to them.

"It's getting pretty late Willow" he said. "What do you say the three of us head home?" Willow nodded, so Ira scooped her up and took Tara's hand. Willow looked over her father's shoulder, gazing sadly at the children with their mothers as they left.


	2. I'm Gonna Gets A Mommy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

Later that night, Ira knelt in a closet, looking through an old box of photographs and other items belonging to Willow's mother. In the next room, Willow was having trouble getting to sleep. Being careful not to disturb Tara who was sleeping soundly beside her, she climbed out of bed, then wandered around until she found her father.

"Hey Willow, what are you doing up?" Ira smiled as his bleary-eyed daughter approached. "Couldn't sleep?" Little Willow, not yet able to talk to grown ups, just yawned in reply. "I was just looking through some of our old things" Ira explained, turning back to the box. He lifted out a slightly scruffy black and white toy cat, with green buttons for eyes. "Remember Miss Kitty? Your Mommy made her for you." Willow did remember the cat a little, and if her Mommy had made it it must have been special, so she grabbed the toy, hugging it tight. Ira pulled his daughter into his lap. "Oh Willow, you're Mom was an amazing woman" he sighed. "I bet she's in heaven right now looking down on us. I've been missing her so much Willow" Ira looked around, sighing again. "Maybe we could use a mommy's touch around here, huh baby girl?" Willow did not reply. She had drifted off to sleep.

--

The next day, Ira took Willow and Tara to Buffy's house. He had originally planned to drop Tara off home on the way, but Tara's father had asked if he could take the girl off his hands for a few more hours, and Ira had complied, having suspicions about how his daughter's friend may have been treated when she was at home, as the little girl never seemed to look forward to it. Hank had invited Ira over, under the pretence of letting Willow and Tara play with the other Scoobies, all of whom were present, but the inventor had an alterior motive. The kids sat outside, looking through a small hatch at the bottom of the house into the basement where the two men were sitting at a computer.

"You've gotta love the Internet Ira" Hank grinned, gesturing to the screen. "Behold the future of dating!"

"What are they doing?" Willow frowned as she clutched Miss Kitty, which she now refused to let go of.

"My Daddy's helping your Daddy catch some dates on the net" Buffy explained, having overheard a conversation between her parents earlier.

"Dates?" asked Tara, confused. "W-what are d-dates?"

"Big raisins that make you poop" Xander replied.

"Man, what is it with you Scoobies and poop?" said Cordelia, rolling her eyes as she approached.

"Gee, where do you want us to start Cordelia?" Buffy grinned, while Dawn, propped up on some pillows beside her sister, giggled.

--

In the basement, Hank was showing Ira the dating site that he had set up for him.

"Wow, my own web-page!" said Ira, slightly awestruck. "'Ira Rosenberg: Jewish Batchelor'. Are you sure this is going to work Hank?"

"Would I ever steer you wrong?" Hank grinned. "Look, you've already got twelve dates."

"That's triple my lifetime record!" said Ira excitedly, clicking on one. "Oh, look at this one. She loves sunsets, long walks on sandy beaches, and is..." Ira's enthusiasm suddenly dropped. "Not allowed in the state of Kentucky. Uh.. I'm not so sure about this Hank."

--

Back outside, Cordy was explaining the meaning of dates to the younger children.

"Let me put it to you this way. Dates is for people like Mister Willow's Dad who don't gots no wife."

"But why does Willow's Daddy need a wife?" asked Anya.

"Boy, what I have to put up with" said Cordelia, rolling her eyes yet again. "'Cause if her Daddy gets a wife, then Willow get's a new mommy!"

"R-really?" Tara stuttered. "Willow g-gets a mommy?" Cordy nodded.

"You mean I'm really gonna get my wish?" asked Willow, excited.

"Sure" Cordelia smirked, rubbing her hands together. "As long as you stay in my good flavor."

"I didn't know she had a good flavor" Anya whispered aside to Xander.

"Hear that guys?" said Willow, excitement growing. "I'm gonna gets a mommy, and I bet she's gonna be clean, and cuddly, and nice!"

"That's great Willow" Buffy smiled.

"R-really great" said Tara.

"I hope she's not too clean!" said Xander.


	3. We're On Our Way To France, Paree!

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

AN: This chap features the first appearance of our villains, enjoy!

* * *

Far away in the city of Paris, France, inside a small theater in a theme park called EuroAngelLand, a woman with long reddish-blonde hair and brown eyes, wearing a bright red dress, was sitting in the audience area waiting impatiently to watch the rehearsals for the theme park's new daily show. This woman was Madam Glorificus, also known as Glory, the manager of EuroAngelLand.

"What are you waiting for?" Glory snapped at the actors and crew members on stage. "Move your derrieres and get this show on the road!" The poor crew members ran around frantically trying to fix the sets, while Glory sat back comfortably in her chair. "I love the sound of panicked feet in the morning" she sighed dreamily and turned to her assistant, a scaly demon named Jinx sitting beside her. "Don't you Jinxie?"

"It moves me deeply Your Gloriousness" replied Jinx, flipping through a magazine. Glory turned back to the stage as the rehearsal began. A giant robotic version of the famous vampire Angel, which had been built by none other than Hank Summers, stomped around wreaking havoc, while a man and woman began to sing.

Man: **_That Angel's a nuisance,_**

**_He's a thorn in our side._**

Woman:**_ The way things are going,_**

**_Our village will be fried!_**

Suddenly, the Angel robot began to short circuit, and it's head flew off, crashing into the audience and narrowly missing Glory.

"That Hank Summers!" Glorificus growled. She turned to Jinx, scowling. "I want that idiot here within the next twenty-four hours, or another head will roll!"

"I will take care of it personally Your Gloriousness" Jinx lied, before turning and calling to one of Glory's lower assistants, sitting further back in the theater, blissfully unaware of the chaos around her since she was so focused on her paperwork. "Sheila! Madame Glorificus wants Mr Summers, now!" Sheila, the polar opposite of her evil boss, looked up from her paperwork, gasped, and grabbed her cellphone, quickly dialling Hank's number.

--

Back in America, it was the middle of the night. Hank and Joyce were sleeping, while baby Dawn lay in a little cradle beside her father, sucking on her bottle. Suddenly, the telephone on the bedside table began to ring. Hank woke to answer it, but accidently took Dawn's bottle instead.

"Hello?" he said sleepily, holding the bottle to his ear. Dawn whimpered as the phone continued to ring, and Hank dropped the bottle so he could pick up the proper phone. "Hello?"

_"Hello Mr Summers" _came Sheila's voice through the phone._ "This is Sheila Lehane from EuroAngel. I'm sorry to call so late, but the Angel you designed has broken down, and my boss is having a fit!"_

"Angel's a hit?" said Hank drowsily, mishearing. "That's great!"

_"We need you to come to Paris, on the next flight" _Sheila continued.

"Paris, the city of lights" Hank sighed sleepily.

_"Madame kindly recommends that you.."_

"Come with my family and friends? Okay, bye." Hank gave the phone to Dawn, who began sucking on the antenna like it was her bottle. "Hey Joyce, we're going to France.."

"Oh Hank, I'm to tired to dance.." Joyce mumbled. A few seconds later, both of them sat bolt upright.

"FRANCE?!"

--

Early the next morning, Cordelia was cramming a backpack full of Harmony's accessories for the trip. Fred, who was really her best friend although Cordy would never admit it, had come over to see her off.

"I'm going to France and you're not" Cordelia teased. "And I already know how to Parsley-voo Francey, which for your information means speak French." Fred giggled, then rattled off a sentence in perfect French, which translated into this:

"I feel sorry for the French people that will hear you."

"No-one likes a show off Winifred" Cordy frowned, glaring at her.

"Au revoir!" called Fred, waving after Cordelia as she left.

--

The whole gang was coming on for the trip, and Willow was extra happy because Ira had got permission to bring Tara along provided he was willing to pay the little girl's airfares himself. Before they could leave for Paris, the Scoobies needed to get their passport photos taken, and ran excitedly towards the photo booth

Buffy: _**We're heading out Scoobies,**_

**_Here we go!_**

Cordelia impatiently rushed the younger children along.

Cordy: _**Get those stubby legs moving,**_

**_No time to pick your nose!_**

Buffy:**_ We've got stuff to do,_**

**_Let's take Oz too!_**

After the Scoobies had all had their photos taken, Buffy dragged her dog, a scruffy red haired mutt named Oz, into the booth, holding him still for his own photo. The gang then exited the photo booth to Hank wrestling witha suitcase that simply refused to close properly. He finally managed it, only to have Buffy and Dawn, in a joint effort, throw it open again, sending clothes flying all over the airport.

_**We're on our way to France,**_

**_Don't forget our underpants!_**

**_We're heading out Scoobies,_**

**_We're on our way!_**

Everybody: _**Here we go, on a big exciting trip!**_

Buffy:**_ We're heading up, up, up!_**

As Willow and Ira's suitcase moved along the conveyor belt, Buffy and Tara helped their flame haired best friend free Miss Kitty, who had accidently been packed up inside it. Xander and Anya sat nearby playing with their own toys

_**Hang on to your diapies!**_

Tara: _**D-don't lose your kitty!**_

Buffy:**_ Get movin' Scoobies,_**

**_I hope we're all packed!_**

Willow:**_ We don't know when we're gonna get back!_**

Buffy:**_ No time to worry 'bout getting stinky,_**

**_I hope you 'membered to pack your binky!_**

Dawn giggled, tossing her binky into the air as they headed onboard the plane, where all the Scoobies were seated together.

_**We're heading off,**_

**_Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_**

**_We're on our way to France, Paree!_**

On the plane, both Xander and Anya had some how managed to put on and activate their life jackets, which puffed up.

"How the heck do you works this thing?" yelled Xander.

"I d-don't know!" stuttered Tara.

"I think I'm gonna scream!" cried Willow. And she did, along with all the other children, as the plane took off.


	4. The Mommy Button

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

AN: I know I said Halfrek was Anya's older sister in the first story, but Anya needs a mom and I really can't think of any better ideas. If you have any better suggestions, tell me and I'll change it.

* * *

On the plane ride, Willow, Tara, and Anya were watching the in-flight movie. Buffy and Xander were having a pretend battle with their toys. Buffy had an Angel action figure, while Xander had one of Angel's rival, Spike. Then, Xander accidently dropped Spike into the aisle.

"Oops" he shrugged, "I guess Spike thoughts he could fly." The Scoobies then heard a beeping sound, and turned to see a baby pressing a button. Soon after, the baby's mother, who had really only been in the bathroom, returned.

"Wow!" said Buffy, awestruck. "Press a button, get a Mommy!"

"I never sawed a Mommy button before" said Willow.

"Let's see what kind of Mommy your button gots for you Willow" said Anya, reaching for the button.

"I d-don't think that's a M-mommy button you guys" said Tara. "If there w-was such a th-thing as a mommy b-button, why didn't Buffy's D-daddy put one in the Angel W-wagon?" Anya just shrugged, and pushed the button anyway.

"Hey, I wanted to push the button Anyanka!" said Xander, annoyed.

"You want the button Alexander?" said Anya sweetly, before raising her voice. "You can't handle the button!" As a result of the button-pressing, a flight attendant approached, stepping on Spike.

"Oh look, a toy that was already broken" she said sarcastically. "Unfortunately, the union forbids me from picking it up. That's a job for your Mommy."

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bread" Xander frowned, glaring after the flight attendant as she left.

"Let's try again!" Anya reached for the button, undaunted.

"No!" cried Tara.

"Uh, let's not Anya" Willow agreed. "I think I'll just wait for the Bobfather to bring her, whenever that is..."

"Let's go ask her Willow" saaid Buffy, pointing at the entrance to the first class section. "She just sneakered behind that curtain over there."

--

Cordelia was sitting in first class listening to music on her ipod, and repeatedly kicking the seat of the poor man in front of her, who eventually grabbed a paper bag and threw up. When the younger Scoobies reached Cordy, Buffy reached up and pulled the earphone cord from her cousin's ipod.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" she snapped.

"Hi Cordy" Willow smiled.

"Oh for feets sake" said Cordelia, annoyed. "Can't you see that this is the no dumb babies section?"

"Sorry Cordelia" Buffy apologised, "But Willow was kinda wondering when her new Mommy was coming."

"Uh.. I'm working on it" said Cordy, thinking of a way to twist the situation to her advantage. "And I almost had a good one, but then I got so tired I just had to sit down."

"Maybe y-you need a n-nap" said Tara.

"Or cookies" Cordelia grinned.

"Or cookies" Willow echoed, wanting to help get Cordelia whatever she needed if it meant she got a new mommy faster.

"And ice cream" Cordy added.

"And ice cream?" Tara frowned. Being slightly older than the rest of the Scoobies, Tara was a little more aware of when Cordy was just using them, and very much doubted whether the older girl really needed cookies and ice cream to find Willow a mother. She also very much doubted that Cordelia could find Willow a mother at all, but as she did not want to break her friend's heart, Tara said nothing.

"You can find them on that cart over there" Cordy smiled as she pointed, knowing that Willow had been reeled in.

"Be right back!" smiled Willow. "Come on, you guys." Buffy and Tara followed Willow, while Xander stayed behind with Anya, who was crawling around under the seat.

"Where are they going?" Anya frowned as she emerged, arms laden with 'treasures'. "There's heaps of great stuffs down here, like this hairy toothbrush, a 'tato chip.." Anya ate the chip while Xander looked under the seat himself, pulling out the barf bag of the man sitting in front of Cordy.

"Hey, somebody must have losted their lunch!"

"Yum!" Anya giggled. Nearby, with a boost from Tara and Buffy, Willow managed to climb up the cart, but accidently stepped on a brake lever as she did so, and the cart began to move. It crashed around the aisle, causing numerous bags of luggage to fall from the overhead compartments. Buffy and Tara ran along behind the cart trying to stop it, but it ws no use. The cart jerked, sending Willow flying through the air, landing in Cordelia's lap.

"ROSENBERG!" Cordy yelled angrily. Suddenly, oxygen masks dropped from the roof of the plane.

"Look, Xander" Anya smiled, taking one of the masks and putting it on her head. "Party hats!"

--

The chaos caused by the Scoobies drew the attention of the flight attendant, who banished them from first class.

"Thanks a lot you dumb babies" Cordelia growled as they headed back to their seats. Anya was still wearing the oxygen mask on her head. Soon after, Joyce, Jessica, and Anya's mother Halfrek came to check on the children.

"Uh oh, I smell a ripey diapie!" said Jessica picking up Xander, while Halfrek scooped up Anya.

"Come on, sweetie" Joyce smiled, picking up Buffy. As all her friends, except for Tara of course, left with their mothers, Willow sighed sadly. She looked at Miss Kitty, the only thing she had of her own mother, and hugged the toy tighter, then snuggled closer to Tara, the only person who could have truly understood how she felt.

"I hope I get my new Mommy soon Tara" she whispered.

"Me too" Tara replied, wrapping a comforting arm around her friend. Willow was the one person Tara cared about more than anybody else in the whole world, and she wanted nothing more than for her to be happy.


	5. Welcome To EuroAngelLand

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

AN: For those who haven't seen any of the comic books (I haven't either, I just looked it up on Wikipedia after I heard about it), Bayarmaa is Oz's partner and the mother of his son.

* * *

A few hours later, the plane touched down in Paris. Hank pushed a trolley carrying the luggage of his family and friends, including Oz inside his pet carrier. They made their way out of the airport, soon spotting a guy in an Angel costume, standing next to an Angel shaped bus which looked kind of like a giant version of the Angel Wagon. He was holding up a sign reading 'Summers'.

"Look Joyce" Hank grinned, pointing. "Nobody else is being picked up by a guy in an Angel costume."

"I was just thinking the same thing" said Joyce, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Welcome to Paris" the guy greeted as they approached. "I have been asked to escort you directly to EuroAngelLand."

"Out of my way Scoobies!" cried Cordelia, pushing the younger children aside as she happily skipped to the bus. "The prettiest, smartest, bestest girl get's the front seat!"

"Then why is she in such a hurry?" asked Xander, frowning. Anya groaned, clutching her stomach. It seemed that the old potato chip on the plane didn't agree with her.

"My tummy's all bubbly" she moaned.

"Don't worry Anya" Xander grinned, reaching into his diaper and pulling out the barf bag from earlier. "I gots your baggy!"

--

Everybody piled into the bus, and they set off.

"Looky!" cried Willow, clinging to Miss Kitty with one hand while pointing at the approaching EuroAngelLand with the other. "Angel's house!"

"L.A s-sure looks b-bigger on TB, huh?" said Tara.

"L.A?" Cordy frowned, peeking at them over the top of her seat. "Don't you know nothin'? This is Paris!" The Scoobies stared at Cordy blankly, and she rolled her eyes. "You Scoobies are as dumb here as you are at home." Suddenly, baby Dawn, who Joyce was holding in her lap, wet herself.

"Wee wee" she giggled. Cordelia paused, reconsidering her previous statement.

"'Cept her" she eventually added, pointing at Dawn. "She's speaking French already!"

"Welcome to EuroAngelLand" announced the bus driver as the drove through the theme park gates.

"Wow!" cried Buffy in awe, as she and the other children huddled together around the window. "AngelLand!"

--

"Et voila" said Hank in a French accent, swiping a key card to open the door to the hotel room. "Our Parisian pied-a-tere."

"Pretty posh digs" said Jessica approvingly as she looked around. Anya's dad, D'Hoffryn, laid down on one of the beds.

"Ooh, the beds are quite comfortable" he smiled.

"Really?" Jessica grinned. "Incoming!" She ran and leapt on the bed, sending poor D'Hoffryn flying off and landing face first on the carpet.

"So's the floor" he added. Meanwhile, the children were standing in the bathroom, looking at a bidet.

"It's the most beautifulest potty I ever seed" said Anya, in awe.

"I'm still more of a diapie girl myself" said Buffy. Xander reached over and pressed a lever, causing the bidet to squirt water at them.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "A potty that squirts you back!" He pushed the lever again, squirting more water.

"I d-don't know you g-guys" stuttered Tara, backing away as her friends played with the bidet. "Donny s-squirters me enough already."

--

"We're off to the boutiques!" Candice called to the others as she and Carl left a little later.

"Okay everyone!" Hank announced, coming out of the bathroom after making himself presentable. "It's time to meet Madame Glorificus, the woman who made all this possible! Shall we?" Hank looked around, realising that Joyce, Jessica, Halfrek, and D'Hoffryn had all fallen asleep, exhausted after the long flight. "Well Ira" he sighed, looks like its just you, me and the kids."

"Oui, oui, mona mi" Ira chuckled, as they left with the Scoobies in tow. As his wife and friends were sleeping inside, Hank decided it was safe to leave the door open just a crack. After they had left, Oz, who was feeling rather bored, jumped up to look out the window, and soon saw something that interested him quite a lot. A dog catcher was chasing a female mutt with chocolate brown fur around EuroAngelLand. The dog's name was Bayarmaa. Soon the dog catcher chased her out of the theme park.

"And don't come back!" he yelled, shaking a fist. Oz decided that he wanted to learn more about this mysterious stray, so he bolted through the slightly ajar door to the hotel room, down a few flights of stairs and out of the hotel before leaving EuroAngelLand altogether, following Bayarmaa's scent through the streets of Paris.


	6. Time To Meet Madame Glorificus

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

"Gee Hank" said Ira as the two dads rode up an elevator in EuroAngelLand with the Scoobies. "It seems kind of odd to have a theme park based on a famous L.A character in the middle of Paris."

"It's a new century" Hank shrugged, holding Dawn in his arms. "Just go with le flow." They reached their floor and got out, finding Sheila to greet them.

"Bonjour" she smiled. "Welcome to EuroAngelLand. One of you must be Mr Summers."

"That would be moi" Hank grinned. "And this is my good friend Ira Rosenberg."

"And this is my daughter, Willow" added Ira, gently nudging Willow out from her hiding place behind his leg.

"Hi Willow" Sheila smiled, crouching to the little girl's eye level. "Oh, I like your kitty." Willow smiled shyly at the woman, before returning to her hiding place behind her father's leg. "What sweet children" Sheila smiled, standing up. "Is this your first time in Paris?"

"Well France, yes" said Ira. "But I've been to Paris, Texas a number of times.."

--

While the grown ups talked about their boring grown up things, the Scoobies decided to explore a little. Cordy pushed open a door to find the head of the giant Angel robot.

"Wow!" she yelled.

"Angel's head!" Anya gasped, as she and Xander ran over to investigate.

"I wonder if the Bobfather had anything to do with this" Xander frowned as he remembered the fate of Anya's rocking horse, which he really felt quite guilty about since it wasn't Anya's fault that he'd left boogers on Cordy's doll. Buffy was peeking into another room, which appeared to be an office. The contents of this office included a fancy fish pond, a small table with a bowl of expensive looking chocolates on it, and of course, a desk, complete with a swivel chair that looked as if it belonged to a supervillain.

"Come on Willow, it's a wadey pool!" cried Buffy excitedly, eyes lighting up as she ran towards the fish pond.

"Come on, Tara!" Willow called, giggling as she followed Buffy.

"B-but you guys, I d-don't think that's a.." Tara began, before seeing Buffy slide down a miniature waterfall, splashing into the pond at the bottom. "...N-never mind." She headed into the office after her friends, soon followed by Xander, Anya, and Cordelia, who quickly set to work stealing the bowl of chocolates. Xander and Anya moved to stand beside Tara, who was watching the fish swim around in the pond while Buffy and Willow played in it.

"They looks hungry" said Anya, gazing at the fish.

"Must be lunchtime" said Xander, pulling a worm from his diaper and eating it. Footsteps were heard outside, and Cordelia, her face now covered in chocolote, panicked and quickly hid under the desk. The door swung open to reveal Madame Glorificus, with Jinx right behind her.

"Where did these filthy little demons come from?" Glory shrieked as she spotted the children. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Buffy and Willow in the pond. "What have you done to my priceless collection of goldfish?!"

"I told you you should have got the piranha" said Jinx.

"Call the dog catcher, the exterminator... do something!" Glory screamed.

"Yes your Gloriousness.. Sheila!" he called. Sheila ran into the office, gasping at the scene she found there.

"Come along children" she said gently, quickly scooping Buffy into her arms while the other children, except Cordelia who was still hiding under the desk, followed. "Oh, and Madame Glorificus? Mr Summers is here."

"Good" said Glory, taking a deep breath and sitting in her swivel chair. "Send in the clown." A few minutes after Sheila left with the children, Hank entered, having left Dawn in Ira's capable hands. "So, if it isn't our brilliant designer" said Glorificus with a mock smile. Cordelia, still hiding under the desk eating chocolates, listened in on the conversation.

"Well, I wouldn't say brilliant.." said Hank modestly.

"Neither would I" said Glory, her smile quickly changing to a frown. Hank gulped.

* * *

AN: Ooh, cliffie! Well kind of since Cordy's still under the desk and all. So, anyone have any ideas on who should play Mr Yamaguchi? I can probably think of one myself, but some suggestions would be helpful.


	7. The Slayer Parade

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

"Why don't we take the babies to see the Slayer parade while they get better acquainted? suggested Sheila, waiting with Ira and the Scoobies outside Glory's office.

"The kids would love that!" Ira grinned.

--

"Do you see this face honey?" said Glory, pointing to her face as she scowled at Hank. "I never want to make this face again! Now get back to work!"

"I'll have it up and running in no-time" said Hank nervously, already backing towards the door. "'Mechanical expertise' is my middle name."

"Then your first name should be 'I have no'" said Glory, glaring at him. Hank gulped again as he left.

"Excuse me Your Gloriousness" said Jinx. "Sorry to interrupt, but it's the boss on the phone." He pressed a button on a remote and a monitor lowered from the roof, showing a smiling, well-dressed, middle-aged man. Cordelia watched, still hiding under the desk with the chocolates.

"Mr Wilkins" Glory smiled. "Nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Glorificus, now on to business" Richard Wilkins, Glory's boss, began. "As you know, I have recently decided to step down as head of Wilkins industries, and have begun a search for my replacement."

"Excellent!" Glory beamed, jumping to the conclusion that the job was hers. "I accept!"

"You are one of the many under consideration" Wilkins continued.

"What?" she cried in disbelief. "But I've made millions for this company!"

"The candidate must not be concerned only with money Glorificus" Wilkins frowned. "They must know what it means to bring joy to children. In fact, they themselves must have the heart of a child."

"I think I have one in a jar somewhere.." Glory muttered under her breath, while Cordy gasped. Then, as she was so desperate to get Wilkins' job for her own, Glory told a gigantic lie, a lie which would soon come to cause great trouble for the Scoobies. "As a matter of fact" said Glory, "I've just become engaged to a wonderful man with a little baby of his own."

"Congratulations Glorificus!" Wilkins smiled from the screen. "I look forward to attending the wedding and seeing you with your new family. We'll discuss the promotion then. Goodbye."

"What now Pinochhio.. I mean Your Gloriousness" Jinx added quickly after Wilkins' face disappeared.

"Years of clawing my way to the top gone to waste!" Glory growled. "Why am I not some snot-nosed kid's mother? Why, why, why?!" she yelled, pounding her fists on the desk. While she and Jinx were distracted, Cordelia decided to try and make a break for it.

"Well, I have heard Your Gloriousness, from others of course" said Jinx, "That you hate children, and men find you to be a heartless shrew."

"There has to be a spineless little man with a brat of his own out there somewhere" Glory frowned. Then she heard small footsteps, and turned to see Cordelia, her face completely covered in chocolate, returning the bowl to it's original position.

"Uh.. Bonjour?" said the little girl, giggling nervously.

"My chocolates are in her little American stomach!" Glory shrieked. "Jinx, get them back!"

"Open wide" said Jinx, rolling up his sleeves and stepping closer to Cordelia. "Say ahh."

"No, wait!" cried Cordy. Glory lifted her up by the back of her collar, scowling.

"You have five seconds to give me a reason why I shouldn't lock you up forever and ever!"

"Um.." Cordy thought, panicking. "I can stick five raisins up my nose, and I can sing real good, and forever and ever is a really long time.."

"Tick, tock" said Glory impatiently, making the ticking motions with her finger.

"And I know where you can find a spiny little man with a brat of his own!"

"Jinxie" Glory smirked, setting Cordy down, "I think I just made a friend."

--

Meanwhile, Sheila and Ira had taken the other kids out onto the balcony to watch the parade marching through EuroAngelLand below.

"Wow, isn't this neat Willow?" said Buffy.

"I don't know" Willow frowned, as a group of men in Japanese kimonos passed by.

"There's something w-weird about a guy in a p-ponytail and a dress" Tara agreed, nodding.

"Gee Sheila, you're a natural" Ira grinned, watching the woman as she gently rocked and bounced Dawn.

"I have a beautiful little girl to thank for that" Sheila smiled. "Faith, she's almost two."

"So's my Willow!" Ira smiled, laying a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "And Tara here turned two a few months ago. She's around so much that it feels like I have two girls a lot of the time."

"Oh look kids" said Sheila, pointing at an approaching float. "The Slayer's coming." The children looked at the float, a giant model of Angel, waving one hand with a beautiful blonde haired woman standing in the other. The woman, wearing a black jacket and holding a stake in one hand, waved cheerily to the crowd, scattering confetti as she went. Sheila began to tell the Scoobies a story. "Once upon a time, there was a mighty vampire named Angel" she began, while the Scoobies gasped. "Everybody ran away from him, except the beautiful Slayer. She wasn't afraid, because she could see that Angel wasn't vicious, he was just lonely, and unhappy. So she promised to look after him, and keep him safe and loved, forever and ever." As the children turned back to the float, Willow managed to catch a handful of the Slayer's confetti.

"For eber, and eber" she smiled to herself, staring up at the Slayer with adoring eyes.

--

"My Mommy says that Mister Willow's Dad is so desperate that he'll marry the first lady who pops the question" Cordelia explained as she sat at Glory's desk, tucking into a bowl of ice cream that Jinx had given her.

"Excellent" Glory grinned. "Now run along sweetie, before you give me lice."

"Wait a minute" said Cordy, crossing her arms. "What do I get out of this deal?"

"What? Why should I give you anything?" Glory frowned.

"Oh I don't know" Cordelia smiled sweetly. "Maybe because I could accidentally tell somebody why you wanna marry Mister Willow's dad?"

"An extra scoop for cunning" said Jinx, adding another scoop of ice cream to Cordy's bowl.

"Tell Auntie Glory what you desire" said Glory, deciding it was best for now to let the child think she was in control.

"Let's see" said Cordy, looking out the window to where the parade was taking place. "Not much, just my own float in the AngelLand parade, with matching ponies, and my own fashion show, and to be the flower girl at your wedding!"

"And who says Americans are greedy?" said Glory with a slight hint of sarcasm. "I'll take care of it, honey. And Jinxie, find out where our guests are dining tonight." She batted her eyeashes seductively. "Love is on the menu."

* * *

AN: Next chap the Scoobies make a new friend, I wonder who it could be ;)


	8. The Newest Scooby

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

That night, the gang had dinner at a Japanese Karaoke bar. The kids were all sitting on the floor at the end of the table, staring that sumo wrestler waiters.

"Those are the biggest babies I ever sawed" said Anya as one passed by.

"That's gotta be one stinky diapie" Xander added. The adults were sitting at the table eating sushi, although Joyce was looking quite obviously disappointed.

"When I came to France I had dreams of bouillabaisse, crepe suzette, chicken cordon bleu.."

"Well I had dreams of eating with a fork" Jessica interrupted, happily wielding a pair of chopsticks.

"Can somebody please pass me the squid brains?" asked Halfrek, sounding equally as enthusiastic about the meal. Then, three sumo wrestlers appeared on a nearby stage.

"It's karaoke time!" cried the first sumo. They began to sing, while Cordy looked on, fascinated.

Sumos: _**Toot toot, hiya, pip pip!**_

**_Toot toot, hiya, pip pip!_**

Sumo 1:**_ Bad girl!_**

Sumo 2:**_ Talking 'bout the sad girl._**

Sumo 3:**_ Hey, baby!_**

Sumo 1:**_ Bad girl!_**

Sumo 2:**_ Talking 'bout the bad, bad girl!_**

Cordelia jumped up between the sumos, grabbing a microphone and joining in.

Cordy: _**Eat all the cookies in plain sight!**_

Sumos:**_ Chewin'!_**

Cordy:**_Picking on the dumb Scoobies, ha ha!_**

Sumos:**_ Always have to be right!_**

Cordy:**_ They're so easy to trick and tease!_**

Sumos:**_ 'Cause they don't know a thing!_**

Carl and Candice watched their daughter proudly, seemingly ignoring the song's lyrics, but Xander and Anya blocked their ears, and turned their attention to the conversation Willow was having with Buffy and Tara.

"And when I seed the magic sprinklies in my hand" she was saying, holding out one hand while clutching Miss Kitty firmly in the other, "I knowed she was the one!"

"So you want the Slayer to be your new Mommy?" said Buffy.

"Yep" Willow replied, hugging Miss Kitty. "She's real nice, she loves Angel, and bestest of all, we could live happily for eber after!" Tara frowned, sighing to herself. The Slayer story was nice and all, but Tara didn't think that Willow could get the Slayer to be her Mom any more than Cordelia would come through on her promise to get her a mom. But she didn't want to hurt Willow, so once again she said nothing. At the table, Hank was trying to eat, quite unsuccessfully, with his chopsticks, when Glory, wearing a flowing pink dress, entered the restauraunt and made her way over, ready to set her plan into action.

"Henry" she smiled, "What a nice surprise!"

"Everyone, this is Madame Glorificus.." Hank began to introduce her.

"uh-uh, Mademoiselle" Glory corrected. She then quickly turned her attention to Ira, whom Cordy had described to her earlier. "And who is this devastastingly handsome Jewish man you've been trying to hide from me?"

"That's my good friend, Ira Rosenberg" said Hank.

"Enchantee" Glory smiled, sitting down next to Ira.

"Bonsoir Mademoiselle" greeted Ira with his mouth full. Glory's eyes then moved to Willow, quickly setting her apart as Ira's due to their shared red hair.

"Call me Glory" she giggled "And this little cutie must be your daughter" Willow shrank away from Glory, clutching Miss Kitty closer to her chest and instictively shifting closer to Tara.

"Madame Glorificus, Madame Glorificus!"

"Oh, hi Sheila!" Ira grinned, spotting her making her way towards them with carrying a bundle of papers and holding the hand of a dark-haired little girl.

"What?" Glory scowled, angered by her target's sudden interest in her assistant.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Madame, but these need your signature" said Sheila, handing Glory the papers.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" Ira asked.

"Why I.." Sheila began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Oh, you're much too busy Sheila" Glory laughed, handing back the signed papers.

"That's too bad" Ira sighed. He soon turned his attention to the little girl Sheila had brought with her, who was already babbling away to the other Scoobies. "This must be Faith!"

"Who?" Glory frowned.

"My daughter" Sheila gently reminded her.

"Oh, of course" said Glory disinterestedly. The Scoobies, however, were very interested in the newcomer, and had a lot of questions for her.

"So Faith, do you and your Mommy and Daddy live in AngelLand?" asked Buffy.

"Not ezackly" said Faith. "It's just me and my Mommy, and we live in Paris. But I gets to come here all the time!"

"Have you ever met the Slayer?" Willow asked excitedly.

"Sure, I sawed her lotsa times!" Faith grinned.

"R-really?" asked Tara. If it was as easy to see the Slayer as Faith was making out, maybe there was hope for Willow's dream after all.

"Yeah" Faith pointed out the window at a giant model volcano, which was, for lack of a better term, a huge novelty cuckoo clock. Fireworks were currently spitting from the top, and the Slayer popped out of a hatch, waving. "She lives up in that big bowlcano, and comes out between 'splosions."

"Now we know where to find your new Slayer mom, Willow" said Buffy, frowning when her friend offered no response. "Willow?"

"Sorry" said Willow, snapping out of a trance.

"We b-both stopped listening a-after 'splosions" stuttered Tara.

"Hey, Sheila" asked Ira, back at the table. "Do you think Faith would like to come to the park with me and the kids tomorrow?"

"What a coincidence!" cried Glory, an idea quickly forming in her mind. "I was planning on spending the day with her there myself."

"But Madame, you never.." Sheila began, before being interrupted yet again.

"..Tire of caring for your daughter" Glory finished for her, smiling at Ira and batting her eyelids. "So, it's a date. It'll just be you, me, and that adorable swarm of infants." Sheila frowned, suspicious of her boss's motives. Whatever Glory was planning, it wasn't good.


	9. Children Are My Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats

* * *

That night, Oz wandered the streets of Paris, sniffing around in search of Bayarmaa. The dog caught the scent of something, barked joyfully, and ran over to it. The thing was, not Bayarmaa, but the base of the Eiffel tower, and Oz lifted his leg, peeing on it.

* * *

Glory had told Ira that she would meet him and the children in the garage where Hank was working on the Angel robot, so, the next morning, they all headed over there to wait. Xander and Anya were currently gazing in awe at a giant robotic replica of a certain bleach-blonde vampire.

"Wow, it's Spike!" said Xander, amazed.

"I think I'm in lub" said Anya dreamily, waving at the robot. "Hi Spikie!" Xander glared at his friend, then back at the robot, jealousy filling his small features.

"Suddenly I don't likes Spike so much anymore" he frowned. Nearby, Hank was shouting at the group of mechanics who had been assigned to help him fix the Angel robot. The head had been reattatched, but quite a bit of work still needed to be done in order to ensure the incident would not be repeated.

"Why didn't you just stick to my design? I used paper clips and rubber bands for a reason!" Hank cried, before whispering aside to Ira. "I love their fries and all, but this is advanced robotics."

"It looks kind of complicated" said Ira.

"Actually it's not. You just put on the gear and anything you do, Angel does." Hank put on a glove, complete with motion sensors and waved, causing the robot to wave back. He then placed a matching helmet on Buffy's head. "It's so simple a child could work it, right princess?" Buffy nodded, causing a poor mechanic to scream and fall from the robot's mouth as it mimiced her. "Sorry!" Hank called, quickly snatching the helmet from Buffy and chuckling nervously. "Did I say child? I meant young adult." At that moment, Glory arrived with a squirming, struggling Faith in tow.

"Bonjour, everyone!" she greeted, before quickly turning her attention to Ira. "Ready to go handsome?"

"Sure" said Ira, blushing slightly as he bounced baby Dawn in his arms. "Just let me get Dawnie settled."

"Of course!" said Glory in a very overracted, rehearsed sort of way. "And how is this precious little munchkin today?" she smiled, pushing her face up close to the baby's. Dawn bopped Glory on the head with her rattle, giggling. Glory glared at the baby, lowering her voice enough so that Ira couldn't hear.

"Well, you're just a little lawsuit waiting to happen aren't you?"

* * *

"Oh honey" said Glory in what she hoped was an interested voice while she and Ira sat at the park a little while later. "I could listen to your fascinating medical history all day!"

"Then I'll tell you all about my poor sinus drainage, right after I come back from the little boy's room. Would you mind holding Dawn?" Ira stood up, holding the baby out to Glory.

"Uh.. of course not" said Glory hesitantly, taking Dawn.

"This should be good" Xander whispered aside to the others as Ira left.

"So, we meet again" said Glory, holding Dawn out in front of her. The baby blew a rasberry at Glory, spraying her with saliva. "Delightful" said Glory, disgusted. Drool began to trickle from Dawn's mouth, and Glory, beginning to feel overwhelmed as she felt the children's eyes on her, switched on a tiny microphone hidden in her earring. Sheila was sitting in the security HQ watching on the cameras, prepared to help if her boss needed it. "Sheila" Glory whispered into the mike, "They're staring at me, and this kid is leaking from the mouth! What do I do?"

_"Just smile"_ Sheila laughed. _"Be nice."_ Glory rolled her eyes, then plastered a big, fake smile on her face, and held up Dawn.

"Hello" she said in a sickly sweet voice, "You are not horrible!" Dawn laughed, then grabbed hold of Glory's lips, pulling hard. "Let go!" Glory cried angrily, attempt at kindness forgotten as she tried to detach Dawn. "Do you know how much I paid for these lips?"

"I don't think Dawnie likes that lady very much you guys" Buffy frowned.

"I don't think she likes Dawn either" said Xander.

"Stop that you little urchin!"

"She's not a very nice lady" added Anya. "She's too pointy." At that moment, Dawn began to cry.

"Sheila, she's crying!" said Glory, flustered. "Now what do I do?"

_"Comfort her"_ said Sheila. _"Gently bounce her up and down."_ Glory started to bounce Dawn, a lot more roughly than Sheila had intended her too. Dawn began to look a little green, then, just as Ira returned, threw up all over Glory. Sheila, watching from security, groaned, slapping her forehead.

"According to Doctor Travers, Dawnie just gave you a gift" Ira smiled, taking the baby from Glory and wiping her mouth as he sat down.

"And why wouldn't she?" Glory forced a smile as she tried to clean herself up. "Afterall, children are my life!"

"Oh, I have that poem taped to the refrigerator!" cried Ira excitedly.

"What?" Glory frowned.

_"'Children Are My Life'"_ Sheila explained through the mike. _"It's a classic."_

"Dappled laughter, padding feet" Ira recited happily.

_"Joy and wonder, heaven's treat"_ Sheila sighed. _"It's one of my favourites."_

"Joy and wonder, heaven's treat" Glory echoed, disinteresed. "It is one of my favourites."

"Wow" Ira smiled. The Scoobies, who were beginning to feel a little bored, tugged on his pants. "Uh-oh, I think they're getting a little fussy."

_"Why don't you take them to Ooey-Gooey World?"_ suggested Sheila.

"Ooey-Gooey World?" said Glory, confused.

"Ooey-Gooey World!" Ira grinned. "That's a great idea!"


	10. The Not So Short Shortcup

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats

* * *

A little while later, Ira, Glory, and the Scoobies sat in a carriage travelling through the 'Ooey-Gooey World' ride. The place was completely covered in green goo, while robotic creatures sang and played goo-covered instruments.

_**Behind your couch is a land of sludge,**_

**_A home to wrappers, toys, and fudge._**

**_Gummi bears, balls of hair.._**

"Sheila" Glory hissed into the mike, "Remind me to eliminate whoever wrote this hideous song!"

"Look, no hands!" cried Ira happily, throwing his hands in the air as the carriage rolled down a hill. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Meanwhile in the back of the carriage, Xander and Anya were studying some of the goo that gathered there.

"It's so soft and squishiful" Anya giggled, gathering some in her hand.

"It's good stuff" Xander agreed. "Let's stock up!" With that, the pair began to stuff handfuls of the goo into their diapers. The carriage passed a robot blowing a bubble through it's trumpet, and the bubble burst, splattering goo over Willow's eyes.

"Ezackly how am I apposed to find the Slayer with my eyeses all googlied up?" said Willow, trying to pull the goo away but getting her hands stuck to it instead.

"Here!" Faith giggled, picking up her bottle and squirting Willow in the face. This washed the goo away, but left her dripping with milk.

"Thanks I guess" the little redhead frowned.

"Look, the castle!" cried Buffy, pointing out a rounded window through which the volcano could be seen. "Let's go see the Slayer, Willow!"

"You g-guys" Tara frowned. "They said to k-keep your hands and f-feets inside the c-car at all times."

"That didn't stop her." Xander pointed to Faith, who was already climbing over the back of the carriage.

"Come on!" she called, beckoning them to follow. "I'll show you the shortcup!"

"Faith, no!" cried Willow, but it was useless, as the other Scoobies were already following her.

"Th-this is a b-bad idea" said Tara, worried.

"You guys, you guys!" Willow called desperately.

"Come on, Willow!" Faith called. "What are you waiting for?" Willow sighed in defeat.

"Here we go, another Buffy" she rolled her eyes as she climbed over the back of the carriage, pausing to help Tara up after her.. In the security centre, Sheila spotted the Scoobies leaving.

_"Faith!"_ she cried, talking quickly into her microphone. _"Madame, the babies are gone!"_

"Finally.. I mean what?!" Glory hissed. She glanced over at Ira, who was holding Dawn and singing along to the 'Ooey-Gooey World' song. "Get them back, before Weezy finds out!"

* * *

Sheila pressed an alarm with a picture of a baby on it, then sent out an announcement.

"Security, we have an emergency situation!" she cried. In a nearby room, a group of demons the same species as Jinx, dressed in ninja gear, leapt into action.

"Let's go!" cried one.

"Quick!" said another.

* * *

Faith led her new friends out of Ooey-Gooey World and into the main EuroAngelLand theme park. They paused as a group of sprinklers activated, squirting up in the air, then ran over after they had stopped. The ninja demons spotted the Scoobies and gave chase, but were caught in amongst the sprinklers as they shot up again. Faith then led the kids over a bridge, with the ninjas still in pursuit.

"This goo is giving me a diapie rash!" cried Anya. She pulled a handful of the green goo out and tossed it over her shoulder. One poor demon slipped in it and his pants fell down, revealing underwear with little pictures of Glory's face on them, while all the other demons tripped over him. The Scoobies then ran up a flight of stairs, leading them to the top of a giant snake slide. Faith dove in without hesitation, sliding down on her tummy.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she squealed happily. Buffy, not one to be outdone, leapt right in after her.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she echoed. Xander and Anya grinned at each other, then followed eagerly. Willow climbed into the mouth of the slide, hesitating, until Tara climbed in behind her, grabbing on to her waist and offering words of encouragement, even though she was just as scared.

"D-don't worry Willow. It's j-just like the slide at the p-park back home, only b-biggerer."

"Okay" Willow nodded, clinging tightly to Miss Kitty. Both girls slid, screaming. The demons tried to slide after them, but got stuck. After flying out the end of the slide, the Scoobies bounced through a jumping castle. The ninja demons, after they had made it out of the slide, bounced after them, but burst the castle with their shoes and found themselves trapped in the remains. The kids ran into an elevator at the base of the volcano.

"I told you I knowed the shortcup!" said Faith proudly, pressing the button to take them up.

"That was the longest shortcup I ever tooked" Xander frowned.


	11. What If She Doesn't Like Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats

* * *

The Scoobies finally made it to the top of the volcano.

"There's the Slayer!" Buffy cried, pointing. They had made it right on the hour, and the clockwork Slayer was waving to the crowd.

"Isn't she beautiful?" said Anya in awe.

"Yeah" agreed Xander with a goofy grin. Anya frowned jealously. Maybe the Slayer wasn't so beautiful afterall. The Slayer bowed, and began to move back towards the door. Willow chased her, trying to grab her hand, but it was too late, and she disappeared back into the volcano.

"Oh no, she's gone!" the little redhead cried.

"Go get her Willow, she's right inside" said Buffy encouragingly.

"You're right, Buffy. I'm gonna do it." Willow reached a hand out towards the door, then stopped, turning back to the others. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"You'll never know unless you try" Buffy replied.

"Yeah, just go for it" said Faith. Willow turned to Tara, whose opinion she valued most.

"G-go on" said Tara, nodding. She still wasn't sure if the whole 'Slayer Mom' thing was a good idea, if they had come this far, they had to try. Willow turned back to the door, reaching again, then hesitated. The vamp-head shaped door handles seemed to be glaring at her, growling. Tara sensed that her friend was nervous, and moved forward to hold Willow's hand and support her, when she was suddenly snatched up by one of the ninja demons, who had snuck up behind the Scoobies. She cried out in alarm, and Willow spun around to try and help her, but only suceeded in being captured herself.

"Alley oop, little babies!" the demon cackled. Another two grabbed Buffy, who was too surprised by the ambush to react straight away, and Faith, who kicked and struggled furiously. She even tried biting her captor, but as the demon was wearing gloves this proved useless. Anya and Xander almost managed to escape, but were caught by the back of their diapers, which stretched due to the leftovers from Ooey-Gooey World.

"The babies have been apprehended" said one demon into a walkie talkie. "We are on our way back to Ooey-Gooey World."

* * *

Thankfully, Ira had remained blissfully unaware of the Scoobies' absence. He was singing along to the Ooey-Gooey World song with baby Dawn giggling in his lap, and Glory beside him groaning, the song giving her a splitting headache. The ninja demons crept up behind the carriage, gently depositing the Scoobies in the back of it, then slipped away, as if they had never even been there.

"Well at least we didn't have to walk back" Xander frowned. Suddenly, the carriage hit a slight bump. Willow stumbled forward, and was forced to grab Glory's sleeve with her free hand in order to keep her balance. Glory turned, plastering a huge fake smile on her face.

"Oh, look" she said to Ira in a sickly sweet tone. "I think she likes me." Willow gasped and shrank away from her, grabbing Tara's hand for support while tightly clutching Miss Kitty in the other hand. Faith blew a rasberry at Glory, whose smile quickly faded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oz was still sniffing around in the streets of Paris, searching for Bayarmaa. He entered a hardwaare store, but was soon chased out by a guy angrily waving a broom and fled, knocking over a trash can as he went.

"And stay out, you stupid mutt!" the guy yelled. Oz continued to follow Bayarmaa's scent, sniffing until he reached a fire hydrant and sniffed around it before bumping into something. He looked up to see Bayarmaa. The two dogs circled each other for a few minutes, sniffing, then wagged their tails happily, showing the doggie equivalent of a smile.


	12. Next Time, I'm Gonna Be Brave

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats

* * *

That night, back in the hotel room, Ira excitedly informed the other adults about the events of his day out with Glory and the Scoobies. He seemed especially excited about Glory.

"We're both lactose intolerant, love kids, and she thinks Jewish history is fascinating!" he said happily.

"Who wouldn't, you old babe magnet!" Jessica chuckled, elbowing him playfully.

"Just be careful, Ira" said Joyce, ever the cautious one, in a warning tone. She wasn't so sure about this Glory person. "I wouldn't want to see you go rushing into anything."

"Oh don't worry, I won't" said Ira seriously. "First I have to see how Glory and my little Willow get along, she and I are a team you know.."

* * *

In the next room, Xander, Anya, Cordelia, and baby Dawn were sleepy peacefully. Willow, tightly clutching Miss Kitty, lay wide awake between Tara, who was also having trouble getting to sleep, and Buffy, who was just beginning to drift off.

"Buffy?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Willow?" Buffy replied sleepily.

"Do you think someone like me could ever learn to be brave like you, my Daddy, and Angel?"

"Sure you could" said Buffy.

"B-but it's okay to b-be ascared sometimes" Tara pointed out. Willow didn't pay her much attention, as what she needed now was answers, not comfort.

"How?" she asked Buffy.

"Well, how abouts you just try thinking of something else whenever you feel ascared" said Buffy, yawning.

"I tried that once" Willow sighed. "But I just thinked of something scarier!" Tara rubbed her friend's back, trying to make her feel better.

"Try thinking of stuffs that make you feel good" said Buffy, rolling over and beginning to drift off.

"Y-yeah" agreed Tara, nodding.

"You mean like my Angel nightlight, or my fluffy Snoopy blankie, or my most favouritest moon rock?" Willow asked.

"Uh-huh" Buffy replied sleepily as she finally slipped into the land of dreams.

"Or a new Mommy?" Willow added. A small snore from Buffy indicated to Willow that her friend had fallen asleep. She sighed sadly, lying awake beside Tara for a little while longer. "Hey Tara?" she asked eventually.

"What is it, Willow?" asked Tara, rolling over to face her friend.

"The nextest time I sees the Slayer, I'm gonna be brave" Willow yawned and her eyes began to drift shut as she fell asleep herself. "Can you help me be brave, Tara?"

"Yeah.. but I already think you're really brave" Tara replied. Unfotunately, Willow didn't hear her friend's words as she had already drifted off to sleep. She sighed, but continued anyway, wrapping her arms around Willow and snuggling closer to her. Tara always slept better whenever she slept over at Willow's house, because, unlike at home, she had somebody to cuddle with. "You are brave, Willow. You're one of the braverest people I know."

* * *

A little later, just before he went to bed himself, Ira crept quietly into the Scoobies' bedroom. He smiled at the sleeping children, checking on each of them and readjusting their blankets before finally stopping at his own daughter's bed. He gave a pat on the head to Buffy and Tara, then bent down to give Willow a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Willow" he smiled, stroking his daughter's hair. "Sweet dreams." Ira stood up and headed back to his own room. He sat down and took off his shoes, before spotting something sitting on his pillow. "A golden inhaler?" he frowned, confused. "Wow, most hotels just leave mints." He spotted an inscription on the inhaler and read it. "_Ivan, you take my breath away_" it read. "_Forever yours, Glory._" Ira gasped and hugged the gift to his chest, then paused and looked at it again, frowning. "Ivan?"


	13. Willow Chan

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

Later that night, Willow began to toss and turn in her sleep, suffering from a nightmare...

* * *

Willow and Tara were standing together, when suddenly, a vampire appeared, snarling. The girls screamed, then Willow grabbed Tara's hand and ran, only to be faced with another vamp. They tried running in every direction but soon found themselves completely surrounded. Then Willow, who was suddenly wearing a karate uniform, pushed Tara, now dressed as a Japanese Princess, behind her, and unleashed a barrage of martial arts moves on the vamps.

Woman: **_If you're being chased around, _**

**_By a Kung-fu choppin' clown.._**

A clown appeared, frightening Tara, but Willow punched it in the nose.

Man: _**She'll come sliding to the rescue!**_

Woman: _**And if your rickshaw's been attacked**_

_**By some samurai vamps..**_

Tara, who was now in a rickshaw being pulled by Buffy who had suddenly appeared, became surrounded by vampires in samurai gear, but Willow swooped in and single handedly defeated them all.

Man: **_She'll break up the party.._**

Woman: _**If she's not on the potty!**_

Willow spun around, suddenly finding herself sitting on the toilet. For some reason, Buffy and Tara were standing behind her waving 'EuroAngelLand' flags. Then, some more vampires appeared and Willow leapt back into action, defending both of her friends.

Man & Woman: **_You don't have to worry,_**

**_She's got fists of fury!_**

**_Her masterful karate kicks_**

**_Turn vampires into chopsticks!_**

Willow continued to fight off the vamps, while Tara cowered behind her.

Woman:**_ Here comes Willow-Chan!_**

Man: **_Here comes Willow-Chan!_**

Woman:**_ She's always ready when there's danger at hand!_**

Willow turned and punched over Tara's shoulder, knocking out a vamp that had attempted to sneak up behind them.

**_Here comes Willow-Chan!_**

Man: **_Here comes Willow-Chan!_**

Woman: **_Martial arts expert,_**

**_Of AngelLand!_**

_"Yeah, that'll be the day" _Cordelia's face appeared, sneering. Willow was momentarily shaken, but when yet more vampires appeared, she continued to fight.

**_Here comes Willow-Chan,_**

**_She makes bad guys say they're sorry_**

**_With the side of her hand!_**

Angel appeared, lifting both Willow and Tara onto his shoulders.

"Woo-hoo!" Willow cheered.

Man: **_Here comes Willow-Chan!_**

Woman: **_Here comes Willow-Chan,_**

**_Martial arts expert,_**

**_Of AngelLand!_**

Angel set the girls down, near a giant version of the vamp-head shaped doorknob they had encountered when trying to reach the Slayer the day before.

**_Go Willow!_**

Willow hesitated, but after some gentle encouragement from Tara, reached for the knob..

* * *

"Willow, wake up" came Buffy's voice.

"You g-gots to get r-ready" said Tara. Willow sat up and rubbed her eyes, seeing the other Scoobies sitting on the bed around her. Cordy was in the room too, standing before a nearby mirror and attempting to apply make-up.

"Huh?" said Willow, confused.

"Cordelia says we're gonna go see the Slayer in a show with Angel" Anya explained.

"This could be your big chance" said Buffy.

"You mean I'm gonna get to meet the Slayer?" said Willow excitedly.

"Uh-huh" Buffy grinned.

"I'm gonna meet the Slayer, I'm gonna meet the Slayer!" Willow chanted happily, getting up and doing a little dance. "Isn't it great, Tara?"

"Y-Yeah, great" Tara sighed. She still worried that Willow might have been getting her hopes up a little too high.

"Gee, Buffy" said Willow, turning back to her other friend, "Maybe I should get her a present, so she knows how much I want her to be my new Mommy." At these words, the Scoobies caught Cordy's attention. She span around, face smeared with lipstick.

"You want the Slayer to be your Mom?"

"Uh-huh" said Willow.

"But what about Glory?" Cordelia cried.

"Who?" asked Xander, confused.

"Mister Willow's Dad's girlfriend!" Cordy snapped. She was met with five blank faces, and rolled her eyes. "The AngelLand lady!"

"That lady's not the Slayer, Cordelia" Buffy frowned.

"Yeah" said Willow. "I'm gonna gets the _real _Slayer for my Mommy."

"Listen up, Scoobies!" yelled Cordy angrily. "I'm 'sposed to ride in the parade on a float with lots of pink tarnations and ponies, and you dumb babies better not mess it up for me!" she stomped out of the room in a huff, with the Scoobies staring after her.

"Well, somebody needs a nap" said Xander.


	14. Cordy Spills The Beans

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

Elsewhere in Paris, Oz and Bayarmaa were spending time enjoying the city together as only a pair of loved up dogs could. They roamed the streets for a while, until eventually, Bayarmaa led Oz into an alley behind a restaurant whose chef had always been kind to her in the past. He didn't disappoint her now, smiling in greeting when he saw the dogs, and gesturing for them to sit at a barrel as a makeshift table, then offering them a slice of extra cheesy pizza. Oz shyly nudged it towards Bayarmaa with his nose. Bayarma took a small bite before pushing it back towards Oz. They both began to eat, but unfortunately the cheese was too gooey and sticky, causing the two dogs to end up with their heads stuck together, and all efforts to detach themselves proved fruitless.

A little while later, as Oz and Bayarmaa sat by the river watching boats float by, they made one last attempt to unstick each other. Unfortunately, they remained joined by a blob of cheese.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the Scoobies and their parents had headed to the AngelLand Theatre, and were waiting patiently for Glory to arrive with their tickets to the show.

"The show's gonna start!" cried Anya, wriggling impatiently. "Who gots the cookies?"

"Right here!" Xander grinned as he produced a blob of Ooey-Gooey World goo from his diaper, with the cookies stuck in it.

"Yum!" Anya giggled, taking one and nibbling on it.

"Yeah, tasty" Xander agreed, pulling one out for himself.

"It l-looks like a booger" said Tara, nose wrinkling in mild disgust. She then turned her attention to Willow, who was gazing longingly at the statue of the Slayer just outside the theater. She opened her mouth to speak to her, when Glory finally arrived, with Jinx, and Sheila carrying a squirming Faith in tow.

"Bonjour, bonjour!" she greeted everyone, a sickly sweet smile plastered on her face. "Allow me to show you to your seats.." Before she could do so, Ira interrupted her.

"Thank you for the inhaler, Glory" he smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. "Now whenever I wheeze, I'll think of you."

"Aww, who said Americans aren't romantic?" said Glory, batting her eyelashes. Sheila rolled her eyes at this, but Glory ignored her and turned to Willow. "And how is Glory's favourite little girl today?" Willow squeaked and hid behind her Father's leg, one hand clutching Miss Kitty tightly while the other hand instinctively reached for Tara's. Glory frowned. She knew shed never really get anywhere with Ira until she won over his little brat, or at least make it look like she had. The problem facing her now was how the hell she was going to do that.

Meanwhile, as he and Anya continued to munch their goo-coated cookies, Xander rubbed his stomach, groaning.

"This goo is making my tummy all bubbly." As if in answer to his complaint, Xander broke wind, and a green bubble floated out the back of his pants.

"Wow!" said Buffy, amazed at the spectacle, while baby Dawn clapped and giggled.

"I thoughts you could only do that in the bathtub!" said Anya in awe.

Cordelia rushed up to Glory and Jinx, who were now leading the group.

"Hi, Mr. Willow's Dad's girlfriend!" she grinned. "How's my float coming along?"

"Excellent" said Glory sarcastically. "We're just waiting on the matching ponies."

"Great" said Cordy, giggling nervously. "And, um.. I still get the float if Mr. Willow's Dad marries a Slayer instead of you, right?"

"What?" Glory growled, then, not wanting to scare the child as she was her only source of information, tried to calm herself down. "Why do you wanna know that, Sweetie?" she asked, forcing a smile.

"Well, the Rosenberg kid is planning on getting the Slayer for a Mom. And let's face it lady" Cordy smirked before skipping back to her parents, "You're no Slayer."

"Not a Slayer, huh?" Glory scowled. Then, an evil grin spread over her face as her mind formed a devious plan. She knew now how to win over the little red-haired brat. "Well, ifthe stylish yet affordable boots fit, wear 'em."


	15. Willow's Slayer Mommy?

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

Not much later, the Scoobies and their parents were settled in the theater watching the show. Sheila and Faith were seated in the row behind them, but Glory and Jinx were nowhere to be seen. This made Sheila suspicious, but as she had no proof of her misdeeds, all she could do for now was sit back and watch things unfold.

On the stage, villagers were running around in mass panic, while the gigantic Angel (Hank's now-repaired robot), stomped along, inadvertently crushing buildings and causing chaos. Some of the villagers were gathering weapons, and were about to attack Angel, when, on the balcony of a nearby building, a beautiful woman emerged.

"Stop!" she yelled.

"It's the Slayer!" cried one woman.

"She's beautiful!" said a man.

"Does anybody else thinks the Slayer looks like a growed-up version of Buffy?" whispered Anya. Willow shushed Anya, then turned back to the stage, gazing in awe at the Slayer. Tara frowned. She knew that Willow was planning on doing something to get the Slayer's attention, and hoped her friend wasn't hurt if it didn't work out. But soon, she too had turned back to the stage as the Slayer began to sing to the Villagers.

Slayer: **_Angel,_**

**_He's no ordinary monster,_**

**_He's a Vampire with a shining soul._**

**_Don't believe the lies you've been told,_**

**_He's a sharp-toothed child to me._**

The Angel robot turned to the Slayer, apparently surprised by her kindness. In the audience, Xander burped out a green bubble.

**_I see sweetness when I look,_**

**_Into his large yellow eyes._**

**_He's got a sensitive stare,_**

**_One that can hypnotise._**

Sheila let Faith climb over into the Scoobie's row, landing beside Buffy with a small thump. Buffy smiled, breaking a cookie in half and handing one piece to her new friend, while baby Dawn, sitting on her sister's other side, waved and giggled. Faith grinned, waving back as she nibbled on her cookie. On stage, the Slayer stepped into Angel's outstretched hand, and he gently lifted her.

**_He may be rough on the outside,_**

**_But inside,_**

**_He's a lost child._**

Angel set the Slayer down in the midst of the Villagers.

"I hate it when they sing!" Xander grumbled as he pounded his little fists on the chair.

**_He's the kindest vampire I've ever met,_**

**_And now I make this vow!_**

"See how nice his head stays on?" Hank grinned, pointing at Angel. Meanwhile Glory, dressed in a spare Slayer costume and holding a fan to hide her face, crept backstage, preparing to put her plan into action.

**_Angel, I'll protect you._**

**_Angel, I'll hold you._**

**_And I'll be there for you, Angel,_**

**_And never go away!_**

Suddenly, the poor actress playing the Slayer was pulled behind a screen, being replaced by Glory, who held the fan in front of her face.

"D-Does the Slayer Suddely look kinda d-different?" Tara frowned, the only one to smell a rat, which was strange really, since Glory had nowhere near as good a singing voice as the previous Slayer. Willow, her own starry eyes seeing nothing but the Slayer-Mommy she dreamed of, decided to seize her chance. She slid off the chair and headed towards the stage, holding Miss Kitty out in front of her.

Glory: **_Angel, I'll protect you!_**

**_Angel, I'll love you!_**

"Willow! Willow, w-wait!" cried Tara, chasing after her friend, having a very bad feeling about this. Glory crouched down, grinning behind her fan as she watched Willow approach the stage.

_**And I'll be there for you, Willow,**_

_**Forever and a day.**_

"For eber, and eber" Willow sighed to herself, holding Miss Kitty up to Glory.

**_I'll be there for you,_**

"Wow! She's sharing Miss Kitty!" Ira gasped.

**_Forever, and a day!_**

Glory threw away her fan, seizing Miss Kitty.

"Madame Glorificus?" shouted Sheila in shock, wondering what the hell her boss was up to. Willow, now realising who the 'Slayer' really was, tried to pull Miss Kitty back, and Tara grabbed Willow around the waist to help. Unfortunately, the grown woman was too strong for two two-year olds. Glory hauled Willow and Miss Kitty up into her arms, and poor Tara was sent flying backwards.

"The pointy lady's the Slayer?" cried Anya in horror, as the crowd around them cheered.

"But she can't be!" cried Buffy. The Scoobies' parents seemed equally shocked by this development. Well, except one.

"Bravo, bravo!" Ira yelled at the top of his lungs. "Isn't she talented?" he asked, turning to the other adults, most of whom were still dumbstruck by what they had seen. "Gee, you guys, I think Willow and I are both in love!"

Of course, one look at the expression of the terrified little girl onstage should have told him this was not true at all..


	16. Glory's True Colors

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

After the performance, Ira and Glory's relationship progressed fast, some might say a little too fast. Ira had proposed that very night, and Glory, with her numerous connections, had organised their Wedding within a week. Today was the day of the Wedding, and Ira, Willow, the other Scoobies, their parents, and Giles and Jenny who had flown over when they heard the news, were dressed in their formal outfits having their picture taken for the Wedding album.

"Say 'brie'" the Photographer instructed.

"Brie!" the group echoed as the camera flashed. The Photographer thanked them and left, while Joyce turned to Ira.

"Ira, I'm delighted that you've found somebody special here in Paris, but don't you think you might be rushing things?" She asked him, concerned. "Marriage is a big step.."

"Why wait, Joyce?" Jessica grinned, giving Ira a rough pat on the back.

"Yeah, they're two crazy kids in love!" Halfrek agreed.

* * *

The adults soon left the Scoobies and headed off, as Glory had told them that Jinx would bring the children on to the church a little later. Left unsupervised, they soon raided a nearby food cart loaded with scraps and leftovers.

"Wow!" Xander grinned as he tucked in.

"My tummmy hasn't been this happy in forever!" said Anya, stuffing her face. Xander burped, then spotted a fly buzzing past, grin widening as he tried to catch it.

"Must be time for dessert!"

"Get us something good, Dawnie" said Buffy as she pushed her baby sister up onto the top of the cart. Dawn giggled in delight as she found a banana peel, putting it on top of her head like a hat. Buffy walked over to Willow who was standing nearby with Tara, looking rather dejected.

"Sure is gonna be great having my new Slayer Mommy" said the little redhead uncertainly, looking to her two bestest friends for reassurance. "Isn't it?"

"Of course it is, Willow" Buffy replied, trying to remain upbeat.

"Y-Yeah" Tara stuttered, although in reality, she thought the situation would be anything but great. The controlling way in which Glory behaved reminded her just a little too much of her Daddy.

"Then how come I don't feels so good" Willow groaned, clutching her head.

"Uh.." Buffy paused, frowning.

"It's your h-hair tieses" stuttered Tara. "It's t-too tight, it's p-pulling."

"Yeah, that's it!" Buffy agreed, moving to help Tara try and loosen it. Dawn toppled off the cart in the lid of a platter, giggling, with her banana peel hat still perched atop her head, Xander and Anya, faces covered in muck, were running around chasing the fly, and Cordy, quite unusually for her, was standing innocently away from the other Scoobies, not wanting to ruin her pretty flower girl dress. This was the scene that Madame Glorificus walked in on, with Jinx trailing behind her.

"What the hell is this?" Glory growled, glaring at the children. "See those sticky fingers? Jam covered mouths? Dirty little faces? Jinxie, disinfect them!" She turned to Willow, narrowing her eyes at Miss Kitty. "What are you doing with that mangy thing?" She tried to snatch Miss Kitty away, but Willow cried out, clinging to the toy. Buffy, Tara, Xander, and Anya, joined Willow, and a tug of war erupted over Miss Kitty. "Give me that!" Glory scowled. "How dare you defy me!"

"You babies are in trouble now" Jinx taunted.

"You are going to be mine! From now on, you'll be doing things my way!" With an almighty jerk, Glory wrestled Miss Kitty from the Scoobies' grip. They fell into a nearby pedestal with a vase on top of it, causing it to topple, and Buffy pulled the tray lid with Dawn in it to safety seconds before the vase crashed to the floor. "Jinxie, take those retched dust mops away! I will not have them ruining my Wedding day!"

"Yes, Madame" Jinx nodded.

"Looks like you Scoobies are gonna be missing the Wedding" Cordy smirked.

"Don't forget the big mouth" Glory added.

"My pleasure, Madame" Jinx grinned. He scooped up baby Dawn in one arm and seized Cordelia by the hand. Buffy, fearing for her little sister's safety, followed, and the others did the same, having no other choice.

"Hey, keep your hands of me, you big bully!" Cordy angrily protested. "What do you think you're doing? I'm 'sposed to be the flower girl!"

"I feel your pain, Mademoiselle" Jinx chuckled cruelly, "But unfortunately, you just got 'le boot'."

"But what about my float?" Cordy screamed. "And the matching ponies?" The commotion finally drew the attention of Sheila, who emerged from a room nearby, just in time to find a very angry Glory clutching Willow's toy, and Jinx disappearing down the elevator at the end of the hall.

"Madame Glorificus!" she gasped, horrified.

"Burn this hideous, moth-eaten plaything!" Glory scowled, throwing Miss Kitty roughly to the ground at Sheila's feet before stompong off angrily. "I never want to see it again!"

When her boss was out of sight, Sheila crouched down and gently picked Miss Kitty up, sighing sadly as she clutched the toy to her chest.


	17. We Gots To Stop That Wedding!

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

Jinx headed off to the AngelLand garage with the Scoobies, while Glory climbed into the back of the limo that was taking her to her Wedding venue. Sheila climbed in after her, frowning, and still clutching Miss Kitty.

"To Notre Dame, move it!" Glory ordered the driver.

"Madame Glorificus, you cannot go through with this!" Sheila yelled, her conscience preventing her from keeping quiet. "It's obvious that you don't really love Ira or Willow!"

"Which is which again?" said Glory disinterestedly as she began filing her nails.

"Exactly my point!" Sheila snapped. "I can no longer just stand by and watch you ruin their lives, Glory!" The woman's anger made her forget the usual use of official titles with her boss. "I'm going to tell Ira the truth, and there's not a thing you can do to stop me!"

"Except.." Glory smirked, as the limo shrieked to a stop, opening the door and pushing Sheila out in the street. "Throw you out on the curb!" She chuckled evilly, throwing Miss Kitty out after her now former assistant and pulling the door shut. "Au revoir!" Sheila grabbed Miss Kitty and scrambled to her feet, running after the limo as it drove away. "Looks like our little mouse is up for the chase" Glory frowned, turning to the driver. "Step on it." Not fast enough to keep up with the car's speed, Sheila lost it as it turned a corner, and stopped, panting, wondering what the hell she was going to do now. Then she realised she was standing outside a bicycle store, and, silently promising to return it later, Sheila jumped on one of the bikes and tucked Miss Kitty into the basket in front before riding off in the direction of Notre Dame.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Scoobies were trapped in the AngelLand garage with Jinx, who currently seemed more interested in the magazine he was reading than his task of keeping an eye on them. Not that he really needed to worry at that moment, as they were all too down to try anything. Especially poor Willow, who despite Tara's efforts at trying to comfort her, continued to sob into her hands, blaming herself for the situation in which the Scoobies currently found themselves.

"I'm sorry, you guys" said Willow sadly, looking around at her friends. "If I didn't wants a Slayer Mommy so bad, we wouldn't be in this terrible place."

"It's n-not your f-fault Willow" said Tara, wrapping an arm around her friend's shoulders. "You d-didn't know what was g-going to h-happen."

"'Sides, it's not really so terrible" said Buffy, pointing to the Angel robot standing nearby. "At least we gots Angel to keep us company."

"Agel, Agel!" baby Dawn giggled, while Xander and Anya nodded in agreement.

"I guess.. But I decided I don't wants a Slayer Mommy no more" said Willow. " I don't need magic and sparkly dust. Alls I want is a real Mommy like you guys gots, and Tara used to have. I want a Mommy who smiles and talks nice to me, a Mommy who tucks me in at night and tells me stories, and.. who loves me." Willow burst into tears, and a certain usually bratty three year old sitting nearby began to feel very guilty.

"Come on, Rosenberg" said Cordelia, her voice uncharacteristically gentle. "Don't cry."

"I can't help it, Cordy. I feel bad" Willow sobbed. "My Daddy's marrying a mean lady who doesn't like me or my Miss Kitty or my friends, and it's all my fault.."

"Actually, Rosenberg" sighed Cordy, conscience finally getting the better of her, "It's kinda my fault."

"What do you mean, Cordelia?" asked Buffy, confused.

"Well let's see, where do I start?" Cordy hesitated for a moment before beginning her story. "Okay, Mr. Wilkins was on the big T.V and he told the Glory lady that you can't have joy if you don't got a heart. She had one in a jar, but she still needed a spiney little man with a kid and then I told her how Willow wanted the Slayer for a Mom, and she was 'sposed to get me my own Princess float but she was making the whole thing up!" The Scoobies just stared at her blankly, and Cordy rolled her eyes, simplifying her previous explanation. "Willow, I helped that mean lady trick your Daddy into marryin' her!"

"You did?" said Willow, eyes wide with shock. "But.. why?"

"Bad Cory, bad Cory!" yelled Dawn, blowing a rasberry at her older cousin.

"Pipe down, Pinky!" Cordy snapped.

"No, Dawnie's right!" Buffy yelled angrily. "This is the worstest thing you've ever done, Cordelia!"

"I know it was bad, even for me. But sometimes, I just can't help myself" Cordy sighed, before turning to the girl who had been most affected by her actions. "I'm sorry, Willow." Willow remained silent for a moment, then stood up, pulling her too-tight hair tie out and throwing it to the floor.

"You guys" she said, a look of determination coming over her face, "I can't let that lady marry my Daddy!" The other Scoobies just stared at Willow, surprised by her newfound courage, except Tara who smiled, knowing she'd had it in her all along. "It's like you always say, Buffy. A Scooby's gotta do what a Scooby's gotta do! And we gots to stop that Wedding!"

"We're w-with you all the way!" Tara smiled.

"Yeah" Buffy agreed, "But how are gonna do that, Willow?" Willow bowed her head, blushing.

"Um, actually I was kinda hoping you had an idea, Buffy" she said sheepishly. Buffy paused, thinking for a moment, until she spotted the gloves, boots, and helmet used to operate her Father's Angel robot on a nearby table, easily within their reach. She turned to her friends and smiled.


	18. Air Cordelia

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Scoobies' parents were at the church waiting for Jinx to drop off their children, while D'Hoffryn prepared to film the arrival of the Bride, and a woman who had been hired to sing for the Wedding checked that the microphone was operational.

"Oh, Jessica" said Joyce as she looked around excitedly, "Finally we get to see an authentic Parisian landmark, Notre Dame!"

"Eh, you see one church you've seen 'em all" Jessica sniffed disinterestedly, before leaning back in her chair for a little power nap while they waited. "Wake me if you see a hunchback." At the alter, Hank, the Best Man, watched as Ira paced continuously.

"When's Jinx going to get here with the kids?" the Groom asked, beginning to worry. "I can't start without my little girl!"

* * *

Back at the garage, the Scoobies were sneaking into the Angel robot through a secret hatch at the base of it's leg, while Cordelia kept Jinx distracted. When the little girl began fiddling with something at his feet, the demon peeked out from behind his magazine.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously. Behind him, Angel's eyes opened and began to glow brightly.

"Just practisin' tying shoes" Cordy smiled innocently.

"Children are so easily amused" Jinx smirked, looking back to his magazine. A few seconds later, the Angel robot growled and began to move. Jinx yelped and leapt to his feet, but fell flat on his face, as Cordy had tied his shoelaces together.

"Thank you for flying Air Cordelia" Cordy grinned, before following Angel.

Inside Angel's head, after setting Dawn down where they thought she would be safe, Xander and Anya began looking around in awe, while the others operated the robot. Tara, being the oldest and most steady on her feet, wore the boots which controlled the robot's legs and feet, while Willow sat on her shoulders wearing the gloves to control it's hands and arms, and Buffy sat on Willow's shoulders wearing the helmetthat controlled Angel's head, as she was the only one it fit properly.

"See Willow, I tolds you we could do it!" Buffy grinned.

"Yeah.." said Willow a little nervously.

"N-Now we j-just gots to f-find the door" Tara stuttered, feet wobbling a little as she adjusted to her friends' weight on her shoulders. She had a small slip and the robot jerked forward, crashing through the wall of the garage.

"Um, there's one" Xander smirked.

"Hey, you dumb Scoobies!" Cordy yelled, chasing after the robot as it stomped away. "Wait for me!" Anya, looking through a periscope that acted as a sort of rearview mirror for the robot, gasped.

"Buffy, we forgotted Cordelia!" she cried.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" Xander frowned.

"Willow, Tara, we gots to go back and get Cordy!" Buffy yelled.

"I don't know if we can, Buffy!" Willow cried.

"I b-barely know how to g-go forward!" said Tara. Cordelia ran around the slow moving robot, and up onto the busy bridge it was approaching.

"Wait for me!" she yelled, annoyed. "Do you know how hard it is to run in this flower girl dress? I'm 'opposed to be at that Wedding, get me to the church!" At that moment, the Angel robot crashed through the bridge, causing chaos and almost knocking Cordy right off, but she managed to grab onto Angel's nostril and dangled there, screaming.

"Hey, Angel's boogers look just like Cordelia!" Anya giggled.

"Hang on, Cordelia!" Buffy jammed a button with her hand, intending to let her cousin into the control center with them, but instend sent a jet of yellow powder blasting her off the robot's nose. Willow shot out a hand for Angel to catch her in just in time. "Good catch, Willow!"

"Yeah, th-that was a c-close one" said Tara, relieved.

* * *

Meanwhile, Glory had just arrived at Notre Dame.

"Keep that traitor Sheila out until the very last 'I do'!" Glory yelled at her cab driver before marching inside.

"Here comes the bride!" cried D'Hoffryn, turning the camera on her, while the singer sang and music was played.

"Without the Wedding march?" said Joyce, confused.

"Without the Flower Girl?" cried Carl.

"Without Willow?" cried Ira, worried. Glory reached the altar, making a sign to cut the music.

"What are we waiting for?" she frowned, looking around. "Start!"

"Glory, we can't start yet" said Ira. "Willow's not here!"

"Oh Sweetie, we'll tell her all about it" said Glory.

"But I want to share this moment with my daughter.." Ira glanced towards the door, hoping that Jinx would suddenly arrive with the Scoobies.

"That's what video tape is for!" Glory snapped, before turning to the Minister and smiling sweetly. "Go on.." Ira sighed and relented, nodding.

"Bonjour, everyone" the Minister began."I would like to welcome the family and friends of Monsieur and Madame…"

"Yes, yes, yes," Glory interrupted, "They can read that in the program. Just get to the important part!"


	19. Stop, In The Name Of France!

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a Daycare center somewhere in EuroAngelLand, Faith sat drawing something on a blackboard.

"Whatcha drawin' Faith?" asked her friend Gunn.

"Guess" Faith smirked.

"It's a hotdog with legs!" guessed a little girl named Nina.

"It's a fuzzy thumb!" guessed another named Gwen.

"It's Angel!" cried Gunn.

"Yeah, you're right!" Faith grinned.

"No, I mean it's really Angel!" he yelled, pointing out the window at the giant Angel robot approaching.

"How do we gets to the Wedding?" asked Xander from inside the robot.

"I think its that way.. no, that way!" Willow swung an arm as she pointed, accidently causing Angel to smash the roof off of the Daycare centre, and making all the the children scream and run. Well, almost all of them.

"Hiya, Angel!" said Faith, waving cheerily.

"Hey look, it's Faith!" said Buffy, smiling.

"She l-looks like a bug from here!" said Tara.

"Let's pick her up!" said Anya.

"Yeah!" Willow agreed, lowering Angel's free hand towards their new friend.

"I never been on this ride before!" Faith giggled as she climbed onto it, letting the robot carry her away.

"Hey, Pipsqueak, get your own float!" Cordelia snapped, annoyed. The Scoobies eventually managed to steer the robot out of EuroAngelLand and into the streets of Paris, causing mass panic as they went.

"Going somewhere, my soulful friend?" came a familiar voice from behind them. Tara, Willow, and Buffy, in a joint effort, turned the Angel robot, finding themselves face-to-face with the giant Spike robot, being controlled by Jinx. Willow gasped and her hands flew to her mouth, inadvertently tossing Cordy and Faith into Angel's mouth. "You can't hide frm Jinxie!" said Jinx with an evil laugh.

* * *

Back at Notre Dame, the Wedding was underway. Ira whispered something into the Minister's ear, and the Minister nodded, before turning back to the assembled guests.

"Ira would like to recite a poem for his bride" the Minister announced, smiling.

"It's our favourite, remember?" Ira grinned at Glory, pulling a rolled up piece of paper. Glory struggled to hide her frown as the poem rolled down to Ira's feet.

* * *

Back out in the City, Angel and Spike were inadvertently terrorising people, while not to far away from them, Sheila was still rushing to stop the Wedding, so far oblivious to the trail of destruction they had caused.

"I'll have you babies for lunch, but not without the proper sauce!" Jinx laughed evilly as two blasters emerged from Spike's hands.

"You wanna piece of me, Spikie?" Faith yelled from inside Angel's mouth, shaking her tiny fist at the other robot.

"Move over, Pipsqueak" Cordelia smirked, pushing Faith out of the way. "I'll show you how it's done!" She blew a rasberry at Spike, only to be hit with two jets of slime from the blasters on his hands. Spike continued to fire slime at Angel, until eventually, Tara accidently made the robot step in a blob of the slime that had collected around it's feet, causing them to slide along the street uncontrollably, and unsteadily.

"We gots to stop wobbling, Willlow!" Buffy yelled.

"Don't tell me, tell Tara!" Willow shouted.

"D-Don't tell m-me, t-tell my feets!" Tara cried. They approached the Arch de Triomphe, sliding right under it, while the Spike robot chasing them got stuck.

"Darn it!"" Jinx yelled. Angel continued to slide uncontrollably down the street, heading towards a blockade that had been set up by the Police.

"Stop, in the name of France!" A Policeman yelled through a megaphone.

"I think they want us to stop!" cried Buffy.

"So do I!" cried Willow.

"We can't!" yelled Tara. "If we do, we won't gets to the Church in time to stop your Daddy getting married!" Then, in one of the acts of great courage that the normally shy, stuttering two year old always seemed to pull out when it really counted, Tara grabbed Willow's ankles to keep her friend steady on her shoulders, and jumped, making the Angel robot jump over the Police blockade and onto a Firetruck, which they rolled along on like it was a skateboard.

"Okay then, don't stop" the Policeman shrugged. Then, the poor guy was almost bowled over by Sheila as she as she sped by on her bike. The Scoobies screamed as the Fioretruck, with Angel on top, careered towards a river with no sign of stopping. Luckily, the robot's shaking and jerking had forced baby Dawn's stroller out of it's place, and she rolled towards the control panel, giggling and pressing a button which caused a parachute to pop out of Angel's back, slowing the firetruck to a stop on the riverbank. Cordy, still in Angel's mouth with Faith, peeked out between her fingers, grinning when she realised the danger was over.

"See kid?" she smirked. "Told ya there was nothing to worry about." Faith rolled her eyes. She would have much rathered to be stuck in here with Buffy.

* * *

AN: Um, reviews please? I'm normally not one for review hounding, but I'd really, really like some more feedback here. Please?


	20. Angel VS Spike

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

"Squeaky giggles, wiggly toes, teeny tiny button nose! Rosy lips and soft sweet kisses.." as Ira continued reciting his poem, and Glory grew increasingly impatient, her cellphone, which she had somehow managed to conceal in her dress, began to ring, so she shushed Ira and turned to answer it.

_"I'm sorry, Your Gloriousness, but the babies are on their way to the church!" _cried Jinx's voice through the phone.

"What?" Glory snapped. "You idiot, you disgust me!" She hung up the phone and turned around, finding Ira, the Minister, and all her Wedding guests staring at her strangely. "Um.. Auntie sends her love" she said sheepishly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Scoobies were still heading to the church to crash the Wedding.

"Come on you guys!" said Anya anxiously to the three operating the robot. "Give it some gas!" Upon hearing this, Dawn farted.

"Eww, Dawn!" Willow groaned, pinching her nose and therefore making Angel do the same.

"Not that type of gas!" Xander yelled.

"N-No offence" said Tara, coughing a little, "But could s-somebody open a window?"

"Okay" said Anya. She pulled open a hatch which happened to lead through the roof of Angel's mouth, where Cordy and Faith currently resided, and a rope ladder dropped down to let them up. "Hi guys!" she grinned as Faith climbed up.

"About time you tinkle heads came to the rescue" Cordy frowned. Unfortunately, before she could climb to safety herself, Jinx caught up to them.

"Tag, you're it!" he chuckled evilly, making the Spike robot grab it's Angel counterpart by the rear and begin to spin it around in circles. Poor Cordelia was almost sent flying right out of Angel's mouth, but managed to grab hold of his fang just in time. "_Scoobies go round and round_" Jinx sang, while Cordy screamed. "_I'll launch them from the ground._" Inside Angel, the other kids clung to each other, screaming themselves. "_They will go flying now, their Mommies have a cow.._" At that moment, Angel's butt came off in Spike's hands, and Angel went flying through the air, landing on the side of the Eiffel Tower and clinging to it, frightening the tourists around and inside it. The robot began to slide downwards, until baby Dawn, the only member of the group inside not screaming, but rather, laughing, pressed a big red button, causing a thruster in the place Angel's butt used to be to be activated, sending them flying back up the tower, and causing Cordelia to be tossed into the air, screaming.

"Look, up in the sky!" shouted Buffy.

"It's a nerd!" cried Faith.

"It's a pain!" yelled Xander.

"It's Cordelia" Anya giggled, as Willow once again shot out a hand for Angel to catch her in the nick of time.

"What's the big idea?" Cordy snapped, Angel clutching her tightly in one hand while clinging to the tower with the other. "Are you Potty heads trying to get rid of me?"

"That _was _the big idea" Anya whispered to Xander and Faith, smirking.

"Can you sees the Church?" Buffy asked Willow.

"Uh.." Willow paused, looking around. "There it is!" she cried, pointing, and unfortunately, let go of the tower in the process, causing Angel to plummet, and the Scoobies to once again scream. Willow managed to stop screaming long enough to put Cordelia back in Angel's mouth and grab the tower with both hands, while Tara moved her legs so that Angel braced his on either side of it. They then slid down the tower and got of safely at the bottom.

"Willow, Tara, you guys are my heroes!" cried Anya.

"Yeah, now let's get to that church!" said Buffy.

"Hang on, you guys" Willow frowned pulling at her pants and making it look as though Angel was scratching his now nonexistent butt, "I think I gots a wedgie!"

* * *

"Grasping fingers, dimpled chin, pudgy bellies, velvet skin.." Ira continued.

"Enough poetry already!" Glory snapped, her patience finally running out, as she turned to the minister. "Marry us now!"

* * *

"Look Willow, we're almost there!" cried Buffy as the Scoobies reached a bridge. Cordy had now managed to get safely inside with the rest of them.

"Yeah, there's the church!" said Faith, pointing. As they prepared to cross the bridge, the Spike robot appeared in front of them, blocking their path.

"Hello, my toddling tourists" Jinx chuckled. "This is where your tour of Paris comes to an end!"

"Willow, we gots to beat Spike or that mean lady's gonna be your new Mommy!" Buffy yelled.

"Over my dead potty!" said Willow, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah!" cried Tara, determined.

"En garde, babies!" Jinx laughed evilly. Spike stepped forward, attempting to push Angel towards the edge of the bridge, but Tara lashed out with her foot, making Angel kick him away. Jinx made Spike punch back, and Willow finally snapped.

"Get outta my way, Fang-Face!" she growled.

"Yeah, you b-big meanie!" said Tara. Together, Willow and Tara unleashed a barrage of martial arts moves on Spike, then Willow grabbed the robot's ear and yanked it, making Spike lose his balance, and sending he, and Jinx, toppling off the bridge and into the water, cursing.

"You did it, Willow!" said Buffy happily.

"You and Tara beat Spike!" Faith grinned.

"Yeah, we did!" Tara smiled.

"Now let's go save my Daddy!" said Willow proudly, as Tara made Angel stomp off in the direction of Notre Dame.


	21. Willow's First Word

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

"For better.."

"Or worse, next!" Glory snapped, becoming increasingly frustrated with the Minister taking his time.

"For richer.."

"Or poorer!

"In sickness.."

"And in health!" Glory yelled, snatching the Minister's Bible and throwing it to the ground. "Do we really have to repeat everything?"

"Oh Lord, I skipped a section!" cried the Minister as he retrieved his Bible, flipping through the pages in panic.

* * *

"Hurry, Tara!" Buffy yelled, as they desperately rushed towards the church.

"I'm g-going as f-fast as I can" Tara panted, "But my feets is t-tired, and you guys are getting k-kinda heavy."

"Hey, look what I found!" said Xander happily, opening a hatch in the wall.

"Papey clips and rubber bands!" Anya grinned. They both reached in and pulled, breaking the rubber bands, and Angel's head, with the Scoobies inside it, flew off of his body and through the air, making the kids scream.

Meanwhile Sheila, who was still riding towards the Church, gasped as the giant head of Angel flew over her head, and Oz and Bayarmaa, who happened to be nearby, looked up at it, surprised. The head landed on a thankfully empty car just outside Notre Dame, and miraculously, none of the Scoobies were hurt. Dawn pressed a button that made a slide extend down from Angel's ear to the outside world. Willow slid down it first, followed by Tara, Buffy, Xander, Anya, Cordy, and Faith, holding Dawn.

"I'm coming, Daddy!" Willow cried, pulling off her gloves and running towards the Church.

"Go Willow, go!" cried Buffy.

"Hurry!" Faith added.

"You can do it, Willow!" Anya cheered. Willow reached the door and prepared to push it open, but gasped and backed away a few steps as she imagined the vamps-head doorknobs to be growling at her.

* * *

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace" said the Minister.

Glory grinned evilly.

Ira gulped.

* * *

"I gots to be brave" Willow told herself, reaching out towards the doorknob. "I gots to be brave.." Willow hesitated, until she felt Tara's hands join hers on the knob. They smiled at each other, and pulled.

* * *

Just as the Minister was about to declare Ira and Glory husband and wife, the doors of Notre Dame swung open.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!" Willow screamed, running down the aisle towards her Father.

"Willow?" cried Ira, surprised.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" Willow continued to scream.

"She said her first word!" said Ira in awe. "She's talking!" Ira ran up the aisle to meet his daughter, scooping the sobbing girl into his arms. "It's okay, Willow" he whispered comfortingly. "It's okay, Daddy's here.."

"And so is her new Mommy" Glory chuckled somewhat nervously, approaching the pair and holding her arms out towards Willow. "Aww, come here little girl.."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Willow yelled in protest. It was at this moment that Jinx, clothes soaked and torn to shreds, entered the Church, and Glory's plan completely fell apart.

"Madame!" he sobbed, "Our kidnapping plot has failed!" The adults gasped in horror.

"Ignore that unemployed fool!" yelled Glory desperately.

"Glorificus, the wedding is off!" Ira growled, still hugging Willow protectively against his chest. "You are not the woman I thought you were!" Glory scowled, until a group of shadows cast over her, and she turned to see Cordelia, Buffy, Faith, Anya, Xander, Tara, Sheila who now held Dawn, and even Oz and Bayarmaa, all glaring at her.

"Hey lady, looks like your plan to trick Mister Wilkins didn't turn out so well afterall" Cordy smirked.

"Pretty flower girls should be seen and not heard" Glory snapped, before gasping as, from a seat at the back of the Church, Mr Wilkins himself stood up.

"I'd like to hear what the little one here has to say" he said.

"Okay," said Cordy, turning to him, "But you better listen good, 'cause I'm tired of telling this story. That Glory lady told her boss that she had a kid's heart in a jar, and she was gonna marry Mr Willow's Dad just so she could be President!" Once again, everyone gasped.

"Listen, you little traitor.." Glory growled.

"That's enough, Glorificus" said Wilkins coldly.

"Wilkins!" yelled Glory desperately, "Surely you cant believe the word of a bratty little.."

"I said enough" Wilkins frowned, turning and heading for the exit. "You are dismissed."

"Dismissed?" cried Glory in shock. "No! No one fires Madame Glorificus, Madame Glorificus fires others! Your stupid little theme park would be nothing without me, I _am _EuroAngel!" She moved to follow Wilkins, but something was holding her back, and she turned to see the Scoobies, minus Willow and Cordy, standing on the train of her dress. "Get off the gown" she growled, eyes narrowed. The Scoobies refused to move. "Get off, you little rats!" She jerked the train of the dress, making all the Scoobies fall over. Their parents gasped and ran to their aid, and Jenny ran to help Tara.

"Hey lady!" yelled Cordy angrily, stomping on Glory's dress as she stormed off, "Nobody messes with my dumb Scoobies 'cept me!" The dress tore, revealing Glory's undergarments to the assembled guests.

"I see London, I see France, I see Glory's underpants" chanted Jinx, giggling.

"Well, take a picture! This is the last time you'll see Madame Glorificus, or her underpants!" Glory yelled, turning and covering her buttocks with her hands as she backed out of the Church.. and right into the gaggle of photographers who instantly began snapping away. She gave one last horrible screech of despair, then ran. Jinx had still been laughing with the rest, until Oz growled, seizing his leg.

"No, bad dog, bad dog!" the demon yelled. He wrenched his leg from Oz's jaws and bolted from the Church. "Wait for me, Your Gloriousness! I'm sorry about the underpants joke, really!"

"Good boy, Oz" Hank grinned, stroking the dog's head, while Bayarmaa ran over and licked her new mate's face.

"Looks like Oz has found himself a special little friend there" Jessica chuckled, holding Xander. Sheila handed baby Dawn back to Joyce and made her way over to Ira and Willow, Faith at her feet.

"Willow" Sheila whispered kindly to the little girl, holding out Miss Kitty, " I think I have something that belongs to you." Willow squealed in joy, taking her toy and hugging it to her chest.

"Thank you, Sheila" Ira smiled.

"Ira, I am so sorry," Sheila said sadly, "I wanted to tell you about Glorificus, but…"

"No, no, Sheila. It's my fault" said Ira, "I guess I got caught up in the romance of Paris." He looked down at Willow, sighing. "I'm sorry, baby girl."

"'Oh how my heart beats wild.." Sheila recited, smiling.

"'Each time I hold my precious child" Ira finished, knowing the poem by heart. "Wait.. You know that poem?"

"Oh, it is my favorite" said Sheila, blushing. As the two currently single parents smiled at each other, their respective daughters did the same, giggling.


	22. The Way Things Are Gonna Be

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, or Rugrats.

* * *

_Back home, some time later.._

"And now the bride and groom will cut the cake" Hank, the best man, announced, grinning. Ira and Sheila, standing in front of the table with said cake on it, smiled at each other, stealing a quick kiss.

"Be careful, Sheila, the knife is very sharp" said Ira as they picked up the knife, cutting the cake together. Feeling as though she and Ira had made a connection on the day of his failed Wedding, and no longer having a job to keep her tied down in Paris, Sheila had made the decision to follow the Scoobies and their families back to the U.S.A. This decision had paid off, as today, she and Ira were married, giving Willow the loving Mommy she'd wanted, along with the added bonus of a sister in Faith.

"Wasn't the Wedding beautiful?" Joyce sighed dreamily to Jessica, watching as their old friend and their new one cut the cake.

"At least I didn't have to return the toaster oven this time" Jessica sniffed.

* * *

"Okay, Bobfather" Cordelia scowled at a mysterious figure in a chair similar to the one she had sat in at the beginning of our story, and who was munching on cookies just as she had done. Unlike Cordelia, however, this figure had two other figures standing on either side of them. "We've been back home for a bunch of yesterdays and you still haven't delivered the goods! You gots your Mommy wish, so what do I get Snotfather?" Figure spun around, revealing herself as Willow, and the two other figures were Faith and Tara.

"Cordelia!" yelled Faith angrily, slamming her small hands onto the desk, "You show her no respect!"

"Yeah!" Tara agreed. "You c-can't talks to her like.." Willow raised her hands to quiet them.

"Cordelia" she began in a fake mobster accent. "You come to me on the day of my Daddy's Wedding to ask for a Harmony Chateau, and matching ponies, and, well.." she frowned, dropping the accent. "Just a bunch of stuffs that I can't never get ya!" Suddenly, they were interrupted by Fred's appearance in the doorway.

"There you are, guys!" she grinned. "Come on, the grown ups are giving away all the cake!"

"Cake?" cried Cordy, turning and rushing from the room, following her sort of friend. "Game over!" She slammed the door behind her, leaving Willow, Tara, and Faith alone in the room. Willow sat Miss Kitty on a chair gently, adjusting the bow she had put on the toy's neck for her Daddy's big day.

"She's a really nice kitty" said Faith.

"Thanks" said Willow, smiling at her new sister. "My old Mommy gived her to me."

"Do you ever miss her?" Faith asked gently.

"Sometimes" Willow sighed, "But then I 'member she's up there watching me from heaben." Willow paused, then giggled happily. "I guess I gots two Mommies to look after me now!"

"J-Just like me!" said Tara happily. "And my n-new Daddy is a lot nicer than m-my old one." One day, after returning from Paris, when Tara had been dropped off at the house one day sporting a few noticable bruises, Ira had finally decided that enough was enough was enough, and had called in the authorities. Luckily, the fear that this course of action would cause his daughter to lose her best friend had been rendered unneccessary when, after discovering that they couldn't have children of their own, Giles and Jenny had applied to be Tara's foster parents, and were making plans to, eventually, adopt her.

"Yep!" said Willow.

"I guess we all gots the peoples we needed now!" Faith grinned. At that moment, Willow and Faith's newlywed parents entered the room.

"There's our girls" Ira smiled, ruffling Willow's hair before crouching in front of Faith. "Faith, sweetheart, may I have this dance?" Faith giggled in reply, reaching out for her new Daddy, and Ira grinned, scooping her into his arms and spinning her around as he carried her out onto the the dancefloor.

"Willow" said Sheila, offering the little redhead her hand, "Would you like to dance with your new Mommy?" Willow nodded, taking Sheila's hand. As they left, Giles and Jenny entered, looking for Tara.

"There you are" said Jenny, smiling at the little girl.

"I'm a very lucky man, having two beautiful girls who want to dance with me" Giles chuckled, picking Tara up and hugging her to him. He had always been fond of Tara, and he was glad that he and Jenny could give her the family she truly deserved.

* * *

As the new families danced, Cordelia searched for the Wedding cake. She found it, but found her path to it blocked by an overweight woman.

"Let me at that cake!" she yelled, smirking as the woman moved. "Hey lady, ever heard of a thigh blaster?" The adventure in Paris had obviously taught her nothing. Cordy's eyes lit up as they fell on the cake. "Harmony," she said to the doll in her hand, "That frosting flower has our names bitten all over it!" She marched over to the table, reaching out for said flower, but another, smaller hand grabbed it first. Cordy scowled as she spotted Buffy, Dawn, Xander, and Anya feasting on the cake, Anya being the one who had taken _her _frosting flower. "Just who do you Scoobies think you are?"

"Well" said Buffy, a little confused, "I'm Buffy, that's Dawn.."

"Hi Cory!" said Dawn.

"And she calls us dumb" Xander whispered to Anya, rolling his eyes.

"Give me that cake right now!" Cordy yelled. Suddenly, a piece of cake splattered her in the face, and baby Dawn, who had thrown it, giggled.

"Good throw, Dawnie" Buffy grinned.

"That's it" Cordelia narrowed her eyes, picking up her own piece and getting ready to throw it, "Prepare to meet your caker!"

"Hey guys!" Willow smiled as she, Faith, and Tara approached.

"Whatcha d-doing?" asked Tara, before being hit by Cordy's cake.

"Food fight!" Xander yelled happily, as he and the other Scoobies picked up more cake, throwing it around.

"Hey Fred, heads up!" Anya yelled throwing some cake at Fred, who ducked, making the cake hit Joyce's friend Robin in the back of the head. The Scoobies gasped, thinking they were in big trouble. Giles began laughing at Robin, who frowned, then took his own cake and threw it right in Giles' face, smirking. Carl, who had been making his way back to Candice with two plates of cake, slipped on a piece that the Scoobies had dropped, and the plates went flying, hitting Sheila and Ira in the back of the head. The newlyweds gasped, then collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Wee!" cried Faith, throwing a piece of cake in the air, which soon landed on top of Halfrek's head. D'Hoffryn laughed at her, until she grabbed some and smashed it in his face. Soon, cake was flying everywhere.

"Well, Buffy" Willow said to her best friend as she dodged the flying dessert, "I guess this is the way things are gonna be from now on!"

* * *

AN: The end! Eventually I'm gonna do the final Rugrats movie, Rugrats Go Wild, and I'm also planning to do a few of my favourite Rugrats episodes as one-shots. Actually, if you have any episodes you'd like to see Buffy-fied, just ask and I'll see what I can do :)


End file.
